The Last Sons of Vegetasei
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Vegeta hates Freeza we all know that! But do you know all the reasons why? And in a place where hatred, betrayal, animosity and terror reign can love survive or triumph? This is our story so plz R/R
1. Deception

A/N: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters this story is purely fictional and I don't gain any profit from it *sniff* maybe the reviews of my trusty readers ^__^ If you have read the third part of DBZ Modified you'll be more or less acquainted with this story. I changed some names and removed some characters and completely change the story I think you'll like it, it is a tribute for the unforgiving saiya-jin Raditz! Come on people even some villains have a heart take Vegeta for example I bet he got more fics about him than any other DBZ characters and don't get me wrong this story is about him also. Warning: I know that my English is less than perfect believe me I 'know' and yeah this time I won't get all wicked about the characters *crossing fingers behind back* :) I promise this story is really different from DBZ Modified! You'll have fun reading and don't forget to review it please.

**The Last Sons of Vegeta-sei**

Deception 

Hi my name is Yakusoku[1], you don't know me but you will before the end of this story. I came from a planet named Akari[2]-sei, it was the most beautiful planet of the north galaxy, it was because it had been destroyed years ago and it was my entire fault. I am the princess and sole heir of the throne of this planet, the Akari-jin aren't a warrior race but we have some powerful warriors strong enough to worry Freeza that tyrant who destroyed my people's life and mine. At my birth the elders of my people predicted that I will be a strong fighter but never predicted the crappy life I will have because of that, but it didn't really matter how strong I was I am still the gentle and sweet princess who cared for all, I usually spend my time with the youngsters teaching them the way of life, the elders always said that I was wise for my young age I was fourteen at the time and I was full of life and thought that the universe was a wonderful place, how wrong I was? It all began the day of my fifteenth birthday…

One day at the Akari-sei royal palace all the dignitaries gathered around my father the king Hontou[3] and myself princess Yakusoku to discuss the matter at hand which was signing a treaty with Freeza, they all agreed to it even though my father didn't liked the idea on forming an alliance with him, but I soon found why when he asked for three of our strongest fighters to come work with him for three years, my suitor Ore, San his friend and myself where chosen by Freeza himself for that purpose. I learned that he was quite disappointed to learn that the sole heir of Akari-sei was a young woman and I wondered why for a time. We all boarded on his spaceship and went directly in the conquest of planet Cirri, I watched the entire inhabitants of this planet being annihilated and refused to take part at this madness my action displeased Freeza a lot and he decided to punish me as soon I made it to his headquarters-planet. When we debarked he sent Ore and San in a mission but asked me to stay as soon they left I was called to his quarters. I walked having the feeling that something bad was going to happen to me and my intuitions were right, I entered a dark room that was icy cold, Freeza was sitting in his hovering chair and at his side Dodoria and Zarbon 

"You ask for me Freeza-sama?" I said bowing before him and wait for a reply 

"Yes my child, I am very disappointed by your behavior on Cirri you refused to obey my orders!"

"I am sorry my lord but I think killing is wrong whatever the reasons"

"I don't care about what you think or believe in! You are under my guardianship and you'll do as I say!" he yelled at me but I didn't flinch and kept my ground like the stubborn girl I was

"You can't force me to murder innocent people so you can sell their planet to make a profit!" I yelled back at him but before I could blink he was at my face and looking right into my ember eyes and said 

"You are very wrong little girl I can force you to do everything I want you to, do you know why? Because if you don't your planet will suffer the same fate as Cirri!"

"What? But the treaty said that you…" I began not believing my ears

"The treaty means nothing; the fate of your planet is in your hands! Now little girl tell me will you still disobey my orders?" he asked me and I said 

"No"

"Good, now take your clothes off" he told me

"What?"

"It's an order soldier!"

"Yes sir" I said taking off my armor then the jumpsuit, I stood there naked while he and his men where examining my body while making comments I have never felt so humiliated on my entire life but I knew the worse was soon to come when he grabbed my brown hair and brought me to him and asked me

"Tell me have you known any man?"

"No" I replied knowing exactly what he had in mind and he smile at my answer and said 

"Well I and my men will be your first and maybe your last" and I shudder when his cold and disgusting hands entered in contact with my skin on my back, but I screamed in pain when he sink his claws into it I could feel his tongue licking it, I tried to get away but he rolled his tail around my neck and began to squeeze it and I was gasping for air but I managed to say

"I swear that I'll obey you please stop!" 

"You'll should think of that before you disobeying me!" he said and lift me in mid-air before bringing me down with force that created a smile crater in the middle of the room and repeated it countless of time before letting me go, after that he climbed on me while bringing my legs apart and thrust in me violently the pain was unbearable and believe that he had tear me apart I tried to fight him off me but he was to strong I began to cry so he put his hand over my mouth to shut me off I could barely breath but he didn't stop he continued to move more and more rapidly and more rapidly but every time I was on the breach to lose consciousness he brought me back I could hear him moaning in pleasure while I was in terrible pain, I don't know for a long he tortured me but he felt like an eternity he finally moved away from me and said to his men

"Okay you guys she's all yours do whatever please you but don't kill her!" he said living the room and I groaned in horror when the two other men approached me laughing 

"Thank you Freeza-sama" they said together for the first time in my life I wished to die. I don't know for how long I was in the rejuvenating chamber or who brought me in sickbay, when I slightly opened my eyes there was a young man about my age looking at me my vision was so blurry that I couldn't make out his face but his hair looked like dark flame over his head, but he just sighed and left. Two hours later I was completely heal and got off the machine, the doctor gave me a new uniform and I put it on but when I walked to leave the room I saw my refection on a mirror and I couldn't believed it I always kept my brown hair short but now they were white.

Yakusoku wasn't the only one who suffered that kind of cruelty they were many others like her. After the saiya-jin had won their battle against the Tsufuri-jin the planet was left without resources and they began to starve to death until the day Freeza came into their life and made them his minions and they believed that he was their friend. Freeza 'convinced' king Vegeta to give him his only son prince Vegeta when he was only eight year-old and the king accepted after appointing Napa as his bodyguard. First the cold changeling won his trust by giving into every caprice of the young prince and treated him like his own son, young Vegeta was his favorite and everyone respected him the prince really felt like home until one day the changeling paid him a visit on his room

"What do you want?" asked the boy surprised to see him 

"I am here to wish you goodnight" he replied innocently 

"Goodnight!" said Vegeta but wondered why he was still in his room "You still here why?"

"Because I didn't get what I want yet"

"What's that?"

"You" he said pulling the boy out of bed and started to rip his clothes off and raped the boy living him half dead; and he tried this almost every night but this time the young boy was ready for him and every time they thought but the young prince always lose and got rape over and over again. Freeza took great pleasure in this 'game' but as the boy grew older and stronger he got weary of it 

"Stop this foolishness Vegeta you know damn well you can't win!" 

"I don't care one day I will and I'll make you pay you son of bitch!" said the boy while taking a fighting stance

"Dream on my little monkey, now come to me"

"Make me!"

"Okay stay that way if you want but don't forget what I can do, I can destroy your entire planet in a blink of an eye! Your people and your father whey will all perish in the blast!"

"Why are you doing this? Why? Why?"

"Why not! I can that's why, so you better do everything I tell you to or else your entire world will suffer!" said Freeza cackling

After that night the boy submitted at his demands all of it without complaining or fighting but this didn't stopped the wicked changeling to kill them anyway, but even though he had sold himself to him he had always kept the one thing he cherished the most his pride.

Nine years later in a far away planet, Vegeta, Raditz and Napa were given a planet to clear out, but the inhabitants of this planet were very strong and the three saiya-jin run into some difficulties to defeat them but none the less they did it and after making sure they were any survivors they were ready to go but there was one little problem

"Where's Raditz?" asked Napa

"What do I look like is keeper?" said Vegeta annoyed

"Should we go look for him?"

"What for? Let's go he'll follow I had enough to baby-sit that weakling anyway" said Vegeta getting into is space pod and Napa did the same. Not far away from them Raditz was laying face down in the ground; he had walked right into an ambush set by the warriors of this planet the saiya-jin had to fight for his life he won the battle but got seriously injured he had tried to call the others for help but his scouter had been seriously damaged, so he tried to walk to them but he was to weak and fell on the ground exhausted, he only hope that Vegeta and Napa will come looking for him not knowing that they had already left. He was now in the middle of nowhere left alone to die, he stayed there for almost two hours losing any hope to be rescued so he gather all his energy and fire a ki blast so that a scouter could give his position at the same moment Yakusoku space pod was passing by and her scouter registered it

"Hey guys I thought that planet was suppose to be empty!" she said to Ore and San through her scouter

"It's now" replied Ore

"I don't think so my scouter just picked up something"

"Must be a mistake" said San

"Something tell there is someone his down there" insisted the woman

"So what we are in a tight schedule already Yakusoku we don't have time for this!" said Ore

"Just continue without me I'll catch up with you later" said the woman and turned back

"Damn it Yakusoku come back!" yelled Ore in his scouter

"She's already gone man" said San

"She better start listening to me!"

"Yeah right like that's going change when you two get hitched!" said San laughing

I couldn't wait for those three years to be over, I had one more year to go then I'll be free to go back home. I could barely cope with this kind of life every time I closed my eyes the vision of the people I killed come hunting me, I couldn't wait to woke up from that terrible nightmare. She landed not far away from where Raditz was and she began her search and soon found him 

"He's one of us that for sure; they sure did a number on him" I was going to take his pulse when he grabbed my hand

"Please help me, don't let me die here please" he told me in a weak voice 

"I won't okay now let go of me so I could take a look at your injuries" I told him he let go of my hand and looked at me under his closed eyelids I got up and he said

"Wait, where are you going?" 

"I am going to get some bandages on my ship I'll be right back" I returned a minute later with my first-aid kit and began to patch him up "All done!" I exclaimed but he had already felt into a coma so I had to carry him into his space pod once I found it and programmed it to Freeza's planet destination and just prayed that he'll make it alive there, as soon we landed I brought him to sickbay where he was put in the rejuvenation chamber 

"It was about time this guy gets the proper care!" said the doctor to me

"He sure is lucky bastard! Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, he goes on the name of Raditz. Where did you say you found him again?" asked the doctor 

"Never mind that I have to go" I said leaving but Dodoria was at the door waiting for me

"Back already"

"No I was just…" I said scared I knew I wasn't suppose to be here

"Master Freeza wants to talk to you" said the dirt ball and I followed him to Freeza's headquarter 

"What are you doing here Yakusoku?" asked Freeza while looking through the window I so feel like kicking his ass

"Well… I found that guy Raditz half dead in the middle of nowhere and bring him here that's all I didn't mean to…" I began but the asshole cut me off saying

"You may go, Dodoria bring Vegeta to me" 

"Yes master Freeza" said the dough boy and left I was to happy to leave when the mother fucker named Freeza said 

"By the way I changed my mind you don't need to return to space wait here until your team gets back I'll need you for a special mission"

"Yes sir" I said getting out of here as fast I could without looking like I was running away I couldn't stand being in the same room with this mistake of nature.

Vegeta came to see Freeza wondering why this one called him in the first place

"Vegeta do you know where Raditz is?" asked Freeza without looking at him

"No Freeza-sama" said Vegeta while bowing before him

"He's in infirmary and he's fighting for his life" said Freeza and Vegeta thought 

'Since when did he care? He's just trying to find an excuse so he could…" he didn't finish the thought but just clenched his fists 

"Napa and Raditz are your responsibility you know that don't you?"

"Yes sir"

"I spared their life because you ask me to so 'nicely', and you may think that you own them but you don't! So be careful because next time I won't be so lenient toward you, you may leave"

"Thank you Freeza-sama" said Vegeta getting up as soon outside he kicked a wall that collapse and walked toward the infirmary 

"Oh you are going to get it Raditz!" said Vegeta furious 

I had nothing to do so I went to check on that guy I found only to learn that he had already been healed

"That was fast!" I said to the doctor 

"Yes saiya-jin heal more quickly than other races I've in care but something tell me that he will be back soon enough"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Vegeta was pretty furious because Freeza's warning about him" but I didn't have time to chat with the good doctor so I just left the infirmary for the cafeteria and found that guy beating up on Raditz usually I don't give a shit about those barbaric monsters I didn't know what took me that day, I just leap toward them and caught the fist of the guy that had hair that defy all laws of gravity 

"Hey shorty leave him alone!" I told him but he said in a low and dangerous voice

"How dare you? Let go of me!" I let go of the maniac's arm 

"You should take on somebody of your size buddy, what about a toddler?!" I didn't know who he was then and I was going to find out.

  


* * *

[1] Promise

[2] Light

[3] Honest


	2. Rivals

Rivals

He turned his head and looked at me, those eyes sent chill down my spine and I thought that if look could kill I would have died. I stood tall and looked down at him because I was like one head taller than him but I don't think you could impress a guy like this with stature, these dark and cold eyes stared at me and I sustained it, I don't know for how long we stared at each other but it seemed like an eternity. A heavy silence had fell upon the cafeteria as everyone was waiting for a fight, the tension was so dense that it could be cut with a knife 

"Is there something wrong here?" asked that green cock sucker that went by the name of Zarbon, 

"Everything is just fine" said the midget and I turned my heels and went to sit with some other guys that Ore had made friends with

"Wow Yakusoku, Ore told us that you were tough but not that tough" said a pink guy with blue spot that looked like an octopus 

"What do you mean?" I asked

"This guy you just confronted is Vegeta the most dangerous and powerful saiya-jin and not only that he is also Freeza's favorite pet, I saw him put a hole into a guy because he assaulted the prince" said the guy and I could feel cold sweat running down my back someone have to be insane to say that Freeza didn't scare him, I knew that I was terrified by him

"Oh he is huh" I said trying to keep the fear off my voice, I didn't know how closed I was to end up as target practice for that shit face named Freeza, but I made one mistake though I misinterpreted that word 'favorite' totally forgetting its double meaning when it was employed to Freeza, and I started hating him putting him in the same lot as the two ass kissers. I was wrong, I know if I had spent more than one second at this I would have seen the truth and spared myself a great deal of trouble.

Vegeta had sat down with his fellows' saiya-jin like nothing had happened; he grabbed the arm of one man that was passing near by his table

"Hey can you tell me who the white-haired ona is[1]?" asked Vegeta

"Well she's with Ore's group, that's all I know about her" said the man and Vegeta let go of his arm 

"She got some nerve to tell you what to do!" said Napa while talking with his mouth full with food and some piece of what he was chewing fell on the face of Raditz who wipe his face while saying

"Did your mother ever told you not to talk while chewing your food?" 

"Shurry" said Napa and another piece fell again on Raditz's face who growled 

"She's pretty brave even when her friends are not around" said Vegeta

"She doesn't need them to defend herself she's an Akari-jin the best there is I heard" said the man Vegeta had grabbed before leaving at those words Vegeta scowled

"What's wrong is she strong?" said Napa still chewing but this time Raditz moved his chair way back 

"Very" replied Vegeta and left the table, while Napa was still stuffing his face Raditz glanced at Yakusoku's table and started looking at her and thought 

'So she's the one who saved me, cute very cute' and he smiled at the same moment the young woman got up and walked toward him and said

"How are you?"

"I am ok"

"Good" she said and walked away Raditz followed with his eyes until she was out of sight 

"Forget her Raditz that kind of woman is nothing but trouble!" said Napa

"I think she's worth it" replied this one smiling 

I was the only woman in this hell hole and I have to try ignoring all those eyes looking at my body and those dirty comments I heard when I am passing by all these males, yes I've been sexually assaulted not only physically but verbally also by almost every single shit heads in this joint! But when 'he' looked at me I wasn't offended but not flattered either, I know that I am gorgeous even though my brown hair had whiten but I can't forget who I am because of where I am or what had happened to me. No one here except for Freeza and his goons knew who I really was, but they all know that Ore was the son of a high dignitary of my planet and that maybe he'll become king, I just stood in his shadow, it was better that way. I was wondering if I should let him try to seduce me even though I knew he can't have me, but why not if he tried really hard maybe…I'll consider. 

The next few months went by with no major incident and Vegeta and I have been avoiding each other as best as we could, and Raditz and I started by exchanging some words when we meet in the cafeteria and the training area then I let him flirt with me when there was anyone around of course, but things got ugly when Ore and San finally came back. I have to tell you Ore was a jerk and jealous at sin, he didn't take him long to see that I was kinda interested in Raditz I mean the man was well built and good-looking, Ore wasn't bad either with his high stature well cut blond hair and deep blue eyes, but for him I was just the woman he had to marry to get the power, I liked Raditz he looked so wild and dangerous the bad boy every good girl's dream of. 

One day I was sitting a little in the back of Ore's group and Raditz tried to come to me and got stopped by San

"Where do you think you are going? The monkey section is over there" said San while pointing where Vegeta and Napa were, at those words Vegeta and Napa turned their attentions to them, Raditz just ignored him and walked passed him bad move idiot! That good for nothing named San grabbed his tail with an iron fist and I saw him go down to his knees moaning in pain, he was in terrible pain I can read it on his face, but I wasn't going to help him and neither was his fellow saiya-jin 

"I heard that your weakness was your tail, so tell me does it hurt when I do that?" said San to Raditz while pulling his tail harder and squeezed it while everyone was laughing why he was screaming in pain, he lift his head and our eyes met and I think that he saw how I pitied him at this moment, maybe that was not he wanted to see in my eyes he opened his hand and grasp San's crotch and crushed it as hard as he can and San let go a shriek that could be heard miles away. Raditz replied 

"You tell me"

San had let go of his tail but he got up not letting go of his no, not before crushing it I can see the grimace on the others men's face and some even put protecting hand on their family jewel. I think that'll teach him, this was a lesson he paid with the price of his balls! Raditz left San in fetal position moaning in pain I was very proud of him

"I hope you are happy" said Ore to me, I grinned at him and said 

"Very" I could be such bitch at my time. 

I've been paying special attention to him lately and saw how the other two treated him like he was nothing like life here wasn't bad enough. I've learned that they were the only tree survivors of their race, what a poor choice I mean among all saiya-jin an idiot, a dick-head and a weakling were the only spared, don't get me wrong I do like the weakling, but not how he was being treated. His opinion didn't count and they barely listening when he was talking, one day I heard Vegeta yelled at him annoyed

"We don't give a damn about what you are saying! Why don't you shut the fuck up?!" 

Raditz was trying and did everything to fit in a world that will never accepted him, but whatever he did it was never enough and I wonder that all that I am tough and merciless kinda of things wasn't just a acted to hide how deeply lonely and hurt he really was, no I didn't like the way he was treated and walked toward Vegeta to give him a piece of my mind

"You know you should treat your subjects better when you only have only two left!" 

"I am the prince and I do what I want" he told me proudly I smiled and replied

"That's a big title for a guy who is nothing but Freeza's lackey!" he was furious and I wanted him to be

"You better watch you mouth ona!"

"Or what?"

"You don't like to waste my time and energy"

"I say that you are scared that I kick your sorry ass"

"Are you so eager to die?"

"Bring it own shorty!" 

"I will but not now" he said smirking and turned his back at me

"What's wrong with you?" asked San to me

"You like to play with fire Yakusoku one day you are going to get burn" said Ore I just scoffed and sat down, I was so glad he didn't accept the challenge

But fun time was over when the time came to board on Freeza's spaceship to go space-pirating, and I was a little anxious. I hate killing and when I have to I did it long distance, I would stay at high altitude and fire from there telling myself there was no one down here if I couldn't see them; but Freeza I can't do it that way I have to confront my victims face to face. 

We landed on this planet where the power level of its inhabitants was lower than two hundred easy to dispose and I thought they knew that resistance was futile by how much fun my companions seemed to obtain in destroying their life. We made it to the biggest city of this world which I could guess took more than a thousand years to be built but we destroyed it in one minute, but the worse happened while I was patrolling to see if there was any survivors I stumbled upon a young woman who was pregnant in her last semester by the look of  her belly and she was holding her five year-old son in her arms and she begged me to spare them I raised my hand to fire a ki blast but I couldn't do it so I lower it down, but I soon as I did two successive ki blasts came behind me the first one hit the boy blew him off his mother's arms while the second opened her up the baby she was carrying fell off on the ground and I could see his little heart beating and third ki blast came splashing him all over me, my whole body was shaking, how can anyone do this? I turned and my eyes met his he just left without a word, one day you'll pay for all your crimes Freeza.

"Are you hurt?" asked Raditz to me when we get back onto the spaceship and I replied absent mindedly

"It was just a baby" he hold me in his arms and I began to cry and I thought that won't be able to stop, ever, that I was going to slip into madness, but someone pulled me away from him by my hair 

"Stop crying you bitch!" said Vegeta

"Don't tell me what to do shit head?!" I yelled at him angry

"Stop being a crybaby!"

"Stop being a jackass!" 

"Slut!"

"Asshole!" we could spent all day at this we both have a repertoire loaded with insults; I clenched my fists ready to hit him but he smirked and said

"Feeling better now?"

"Huh what?" I said confused, I had calmed down the scene of the slaughtered baby was gone from my mind, I looked at him and thought that maybe, maybe he wasn't a total jerk after all.

I liked to train, it helped me to keep my mind of things and I do it I got the chance which was pretty often, so was Vegeta. We never trained together but we always checked each other progress and even thought that we could spar one day to try our might. But that night I was alone and wondering what kept him, I succeeded on drawing Ore, San and their friends with me in the training area; after an hour or so Ore and I were the only one standing

"I think that's enough for tonight I am pooped!" said Ore leaving

"Oh come on you must have some juice left in you!"

"Goodnight Yakusoku!" he said

"Is there anyone here who would like to take me on?" I said and before I could blink the entire place was empty

"And they called themselves men!" I said disappointed

"I game!" said Raditz at the door

"Sorry but I wouldn't break a sweat fighting with you"

"Are you implying that I am too weak for you?"

"I am not implying I am saying!"

"You could be amazed by what I am capable of"

"I doubt that"

"Won't you give me a chance?"

"Come at your own risk"

We each took a fighting stance and I was pretty excited to gauge his strength and I thought he was also but for another reason, I have to say that I was a better kicker than puncher, I always let my feet, knees and legs to the fighting. Like I predicted it Raditz was much weaker than I thought even though I was tired he didn't have a chance to beat me so I just toyed with him, but I was in for a surprised when he blocked one of my kick holding my leg and kicked the one I was standing on making me lost my balance and I fell on my back and he on top of me with all his weight. If you said to yourself that was a romantic or tender moment whatever you want to call it you are wrong I was about to learn something about myself I didn't know and couldn't have guessed. 

As soon as he laid himself on top of me all my strength left me and began to feel cold and suffocate. In my mind I live again the day I was being raped and it felt so real 

"No stop please, please, stops; get off, GET OFF OF ME!!" I screamed my power level skyrocketed and as I powered up sending him crashing through the wall where he almost broke his neck, and I run away; I could barely heard a 

"If you didn't want to you should have said so" 

I refuge myself in my quarters locked the door and run a very hot shower I felt dirty and cold I thought that I will never get warm I was frozen to the bone; I could hear his voice whispering in my hear

_"Well I and my men will be your first and maybe your last_"

I started crying under the shower hugging myself while the hot water splash over my head

"Damn you Freeza!"

  


* * *

[1] Female


	3. Confusion

Confusion 

The very hot water was pouring over me while I cried my eyes out, I slowly curled up into myself and rocked back in forth trying to calm myself down but nothing could ease the pain I was feeling. How could this happen to me? I was the one of the strongest warrior in the galaxy but I couldn't defend myself against him, I was in his power and he could do anything he wanted with me and couldn't only accepted defeat while he…

I finally forced myself to get up and got out of the shower took my soggy clothes off and wear my robe and went to bed, I startled when I heard knocking in my door, I clear my voice and said

"Who is it?"

"It's me Raditz! Are you ok?"

"I am fine" I replied pulling the cover over me 

"I am really sorry about what happen earlier, but girl you almost broke my neck!"

"Sorry about that"

"Can I come in?"

"No!" I said a little fast and added quickly "I am very tired Raditz can we talk later?"

"Are you mad at me or something I mean I didn't want to force you or anything, like I could? Why did you react like that?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Raditz please go away" 

"Ok, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Since that night I avoided him as much as possible and followed Ore whenever he went and I have to tell you Ore was like ten years older than I am while Raditz was only three 

"Ok tell me what's wrong with you Yakusoku?"

"What? Can a girl want to spend some time with her possible future husband so they could learn to know each other better" I said innocently 

"What-ever!" he said and I followed him in a bar; my new interest for Ore pained Raditz 

"She was just toying with you, do you think a girl like her was really interested with a weakling like you?" said San laughing

"Hi San how's your balls?" said Raditz grinning and the man back up and left 

"Forget her, you always have the sexy girls from the cabaret" said Napa

"But none of them are sophisticated like her" sighed Raditz 

"A woman is a woman, don't see the difference. I think that female are made for pleasuring us and carry babies!" said Napa

"No wonder you never got married you big oaf! How were saiya-jin female anyway?"

"A pain in the butt if you ask me, and yeah they were something like you little Yakusoku there, they only want to couple with the strongest guy around"

"I wish Vegeta-sei was still around, talking of which where is Vegeta?"

"Don't know didn't see him must be in training"

"No he isn't I was in the training center last night and I didn't see him"

Freeza's planet had everything you might need it was like a big military reserve where all his soldiers where kept. He gave us everything we might need foods, clothing and entertainment, we lived and died to serve him and only an idiot couldn't see that we were actually his slaves. But Vegeta knew that he wasn't dupe and spent most of his time training, but I didn't know what happened to him though and I was surprised to see him at the far end of the bar drinking alone when one of the service girls tried to drag him in one of the room available he just told her to get lost, 

"Hey Yakusoku do you want to spend the night with me?" said Ore taking me by the waist and started kissing me

"Let go of me Ore!" I said trying to get out of his hold; he seemed that he had gotten a lot stronger when he was drunk 

"Stop playing the scare away virgin it doesn't fit you?" he said while grasping my breasts and I slapped him and he let go 

"Be that way, I can wait you know you'll be mine one day and then…" he said making an obscene gesture and grabbed one of the girls passing by, I watched him leaving with her thinking that he better not catch anything and let myself dropped in one of the stool.

"It must be hard to have a jerk like him for potential mate one day" said Vegeta in his corner and I sighed 

"I have the feelings that he'll be the chosen one, I really pity you" he said again while emptying his glass

"Pity yourself! I am not the one who's warming up Freeza's bed every night" I said, and I saw all color leaving his face and he stammered

"What did you say?!" he was furious, I was surprised of his reaction but instead of shutting my big mouth I continued

"I called you Freeza's bitch so there!" but before I could blink he charged me and we both went through the cabaret walls like a bullet canon 

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled at him while getting up, we usually insulted each other royally without getting really mad but I think that this time I touched a sensible string 

"I am going to kill you" he said while began to fire ki blasts after me, not wanted to get in trouble by destroying everything around and seeing that he was serious in his threat I put a safe distance between us and the town 

"You want to fight me Vegeta, fine, but don't go complaining to Freeza when you got hurt!" I said while kicking him in the jaw and began to inflict him a series of hard kick and punch until he began to bleed but the counterattack followed suite and we began to pound at each other with rage. This wasn't a fight where we used tactics or strategies to defeat the opponent it was pure brutality in which we tested each other to see how much pain we could bare, we attacked each other viciously inflicting pain in injuries it was total madness, but as I resurfaced from it I understood that Vegeta had totally dissociated himself from this fight, no matter how hard I hit him he didn't feel a thing and came asking for more, I was no longer present for him I was just one of his invisible adversaries he fought in the simulation machine while training, the look on his face scared me and I thought that he had lost his mind or something so I called his name

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" but no answer

"Vegeta stop!" but he continued to attack, so I put a strangle-hold on him and forced him to stop

"Let me go you bastard!" he yelled 

"Vegeta wake up!" I said to him and he looked at me with his blank eyes before collapsing on his feet, I looked at him for awhile not knowing what to do so I took his arms and passed it around my neck and flew toward his apartment put him to bed. His eyes were still open but I don't think he was conscious of anything that was going around him. I went to the bathroom took a shower cleaning the mud and blood from myself then took the first-aid kit to bathroom cabinet and brought it with me in his room, I undress him and gasped in shock he was covered with scars and I knew that they didn't came from battles, I took care of his injuries bandaging them, they weren't serious enough to require a trip to sickbay. When I was done I sat near his bed and wondered what could have had happened to him, so I did something stupid, I used a technique that the elders had taught me to explore subconscious. In my world we didn't need to torture our prisoner to drag information from them we just use that technique I used it on him and I regret doing it. 

I understood that Vegeta-sei wasn't the original planet of the saiya-jin but Saiya-sei was, but this last one was destroyed and the survivors wander in space on a wreck spaceship until one day the landed on Planet plant and its inhabitants welcome them and allowed them to stay on their planet. As time went by the saiya-jin race multiplied and tsufuri-jin began regarding them as a threat and scared for their safety and forced them to live in the woods. You might think that was impossible knowing how strong the saiya-jin were but let me tell you this the tsufuri-jin are maybe weak physically but they had technology to compensate and they kept them away from their towns for years until that infamous full moon night where they got exterminated. The saiya-jin had took over of Plant and named the planet after their new king, they used Tsufuri-jin technology to travel throughout space for new challenged until they met Freeza who offered them to work for him, they only had to do what they love the most fighting and in returned they will be giving gold and more technology to use. It was like signing a pact with the devil because soon the king will have to sacrifice something to hold the deal and his only son what he had to give up, who didn't know that Freeza doesn't take no as an answer and king Vegeta knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter, he had a pretty good ultimatum your son or your life and the one of the entire race, and like my dad did he chose to gave his son away.

I would have thought that Vegeta's nightmare had begun as soon he was in his care but the changeling like to play games. First he made him thinks they were friends and won the little boy trust before violating it, when the little prince didn't no longer want to play he went through the worse torture imaginable that ranged from physical, mental and sexual abuse, his sick mind came the worse ideas that you can think of to break the boy, but he was tougher he had thought he might be, and Vegeta just learned new ways to cope with this situation, I know I wouldn't have last that long. Like me he had accepted it all and became a martyr because of his obligation to his people like I am to mine, but when Freeza destroyed Vegeta-sei there was nothing left to fight for, he had made him believe that obeying him and do whatever he wanted was the only way he would have spare them, 

"The power for their survival is in your hands my little monkey, you decide if you want them to live or perish!" he had told him but it was a lie because no matter what Vegeta had accepted to do this didn't stop Freeza to blow up Vegeta-sei, all his efforts were in vain he had degraded himself swallow up his honor and became what he wanted him to be so he could save them.

I watched in horror all he went through but the young boy never showed him any weakness, he wouldn't allowed himself to cry even when he was alone he took and withstand it all stoically.

"I could you went through all this and still keep your pride you jerk!" I said between sob and I weep for him because he wouldn't allowed himself to, but I think that the sounds of it brought him back and I heard

"What the hell is wrong with you?" while getting up 

"I am sorry I shouldn't have but I saw your pain and all the misery Freeza put you to" I said crying

"You what?! How dare you!!" he said angry 

"I am sorry I know I didn't have the right to"

"You damn right!" he said shocking me but I managed to say

"How could you do it? I would have ended my life long ago" and he released me 

"Of course you would let him win. You know why he left you alone because he saw how weak you are; you had giving up so easily to his demands without even putting a good fight, and I know how strong you are"

"You were there"

"Yes, I saw everything"

"Did you …?"

"I am not like them"

"Yes you are! I saw how you take pleasure in destroying life just like he does!" He sat on his bed and said

"We saiya-jin like to fight this is our nature, we like challenges the thrilled of it that's what make us felt alive. We were the perfect warrior race made for fighting that was why he chose us and turned us into killing machine, I know we weren't no choir-boy but we usually didn't attack weaker races than ours"

"What sorry excuse is that?" I said furious 

"Tell me what do you think about when you are slaughtering all those 'innocent' people like you like to call them? Why are you agreeing on killing them? It is because you telling yourself 'rather them than you', and what do you think they would have done in your place?"

"Probably the same thing" I said defeated 

"You are right, we don't have a choice"

"Yes we do but we chose wrong?"

"You mean you would rather die"

"Yes I would have chosen that path if it wasn't for them"

"I wouldn't have, you know why? Because there are two paths for a warrior: die or get stronger! And I will get stronger and when I do Freeza will be the first to fell my wrath I'll make him pay for all he did to me and my people! That's the only reason I am still alive today the only reason!"

"We've killed so many…" I said sobbing

"They all wear the same face to me"

"I don't think I could do this anymore! Every time I close my eyes I saw them helpless wondering why this happening to them like I was wondering why the night he…"

"…raped you, this only happened to you once, but I had to go through this for years, but I got over it! I have learned to cope with it; he can do whatever he wants with my body I don't care!"  

"He took away everything, your family, your people, your honor…"

"But not my pride this I won't let him have it!" I smiled softly at him and said more to myself 

"I am sorry for all the mean things I said to you"

"Don't worry about it I've heard worse"

"Really so why were you so angry then?"

"Because it hurts to actually hear the truth"

"Have you ever been with a woman Vegeta? Because I don't think I'll be able to be with a man after what happened to me" I said while looking at my feet

"I am the prince of all saiya-jin wouldn't stoop that low in taking one of those whore that Freeza has around" 

"The future sovereign of Akari-sei doesn't mind at all!" I said sadly 

"He's an idiot without honor; it does pain me to know you'll end up with him one day"

"So you were sincere when you said that earlier!" 

"Yes, I was"

"And I insulted you"

"I told you not to worry about it"

"I hope hat I didn't hurt you"

"Same here" he said walking toward me

"We should spar sometime it could be fun" I said but he didn't answer too busy doing something else like spreading my legs apart and slid two fingers inside of me he moved so fast that I was so surprised that I didn't move and let him continue his caress as he slowly pleasuring me I closed my eyes and let myself go for an instant but when he stopped and I opened my eyes to see that he was smirking and he said

"You liked it" and I felt so ashamed and wanted to run away even though my body asked for more, but he blocked my escaped saying 

"I am not finish yet!"

"Whatever you have in mind forget it!" 

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life fearing of being touch that way?" he said looking me strait in the eyes

"No" I heard myself say

"So stay" he said while getting rid of my towel and carried me to his bed and laid himself on top of me and I began to sob

"Vegeta I can't!"

"Hush, clear your mind and just focus on my touch, my voice, and forget about everything else just let yourself go" and I let myself go and felt every kiss, every tender touch, his lips on mine and everywhere else, I wasn't scared or afraid it was incredible, but I could feel him drowning in me I could feel how much he needed this almost as much as I did we comforted each other we made love forgetting all our pain, who we were, where we were it was our night, the night were we began to heal from our wounds. 

We lost ourselves in each other like there were no tomorrow.


	4. From Joy to Folly

From Joy to Folly

A/N I want to say a big thanks you for all of you that keep reading and reviewing that fic and you that didn't yet, What are you waiting for?! With no further interruption here's the fourth chapter *Warning take your anti-depression before reading this, I know I did. -__-

I woke up the next morning unable to move and all my body was sore, and I panic thinking that I might overdid my training and that I have hurt myself in some ways. So I opened my eyes only to find out that I was prisoner of an embrace of two strong arms, his arms. I was in Vegeta's arms! I couldn't believe it, he was there sleeping so peacefully and it was the first time I saw him not frowning and he looked so CUTE! I couldn't stop studying his face and I felt like kissing him over and over again. This was crazy last night we were ready to kill each other and now, now I think I was falling for him. I was so confused, I felt…happy, I felt like a heavy burden had been taking down from my shoulder that I was no longer alone. I kissed his lips and his opened his eyes and I thought that the dream was over, that he was going to yell at me or curse me out or say how easy he had got me in his bed. I knew that couldn't be true I was ready to hear it all but he said

"You better get moving before Napa and Raditz come barging in here!" 

Raditz! I totally forgot about him! I thought he was the one I liked not Vegeta, what the hell was going on here?

"Is there something wrong?" he asked me kinda worried

"Nothing! I just don't remember where I put my clothes!" I said while looking around he got up and found them for me I dressed quickly and run for the door but he grabbed before I reached it and put a light kiss on my lips and I opened the door and left. 

When we met later in the cafeteria he acted like usual not even looking at me and I felt sad first then I thought that he didn't want the others to know about us or what happened last night so I acted the same, and you know what I liked this game I felt like a teenager not like a killing machine that I had became for the past two years.

"Hey Yakusoku what happened last night? I've heard that you and Vegeta had gotten into a fight, who won?" asked San and I replied 

"It doesn't matter"

"Don't tell me you let that wimpy saiya-jin beat you!" said Ore and I thought 'Well let's say we bang each other' and I have a hard time to not smile which would make Ore suspicious I cleared my throat and said 

"He was drunk so it doesn't count really"

"So when is the rematch?" 

"Very soon I hope" I said but I was thinking about something else. 

Like always I hit the training room and started working in the perfection of new techniques and stayed there pretty late like usual, everyone was gone when he came into my training chamber 

"Not bad" he said arms crossed at the door

"Not bad huh? I think I am pretty incredible" I said

"One way to find out!" he said while taking a fighting stance and we started sparing for two hours or so

"That was a nice work out!" I said while rubbing my tender arms and fists, Vegeta had attacked the sort that I had to throw more punches than kicks

"Yes it was, so are you ready for round two?"

"I don't think so; for once I am really exhausted" 

"Are you sure?" he said smiling sexily 

"My quarters or yours?" I replied

"Yours" he said, I left first than he came join me in my room. 

We spent almost all our nights together talking of everything and nothing; we were like kids again and mocked Freeza and making bad jokes about the evil changeling, but sometimes the conversation become more serious 

"Once I get rid of Freeza I'll be the ruler of the universe!" He told me one day

"The universe is a pretty big place, I would have just contented of my home planet!"

"You can talk because you still have a home planet! I am orphan with no home whatsoever!"

"Well I could always share mine with you"

"You mean becoming the king of Akari-sei! Come one Yakusoku I am a saiya-jin there is no way they would want me as their king!"

"But I want you as such and if their refuse I'll no longer be their princess!"

"You mean you are ready to give up your kingdom for me!"

"Yes, wouldn't you?"

"Nope!" he said and I jumped on him and began a pillow fight 

"You jerk!"

"Hahahaha stop Yakusoku that's tickle!" I fell on top of him and said

"I am serious Vegeta" and he stood up and went to get something from his pocket and gave me a piece of broken jewel

"What's that?" I asked

"It was my father's he was wearing it when Freeza killed him and this the only thing I have to remember him by"

"And you are giving it to me" I said shock 

"No, I am not giving it to you I am lending it to you and you'll have to give it back once I kill Freeza, not before. It is a promise that I am making, one day I'll avenge my people's death and clear our honors"

"And I'll help you do it" I said, for me this worth more than any declaration of love.

The day came when we had to go space pirating for Freeza, and I was still uncomfortable with all the killing and tried to dissociate myself to this horror. During the fights a lot of the warriors of this planet had been massacred and their bodies were piled up to be destroyed the sight of them sicken me so bad that I emptied the contain of my stomach on Ore's feet who was standing near me

"That's disgusting Yakusoku! Those were brand new boots!" shouted Ore at me

"I am sorry" I said running away but even during trip back to Freeza's planet I was still sick and didn't know what was wrong to me 

"You should check with the doc maybe you caught something nasty on this planet" said San looking at my pale face and I took a trip to the infirmary and after examining me and run some test he said finally

"There is nothing wrong with you"

"So why do I feel like hell, and puke all the time" I said

"This is nothing you just experiencing morning sickness and your body is adjusting to tremendous hormonal changes" he said and I looked at him with a blank face and he sighed and said

"You are pregnant!" but the information didn't reach my brain yet

"You are carrying a baby; you are going to be a mother!"

"I know what's pregnancy is doctor I am not stupid!" I said angry

"You'll feel much better after a month or two" He said sending me back

"So what's wrong with you?" asked San

"Just a stomach virus" I said, but I was worried and anxious but also very excited and couldn't wait for Vegeta to return from his mission to tell him. I don't know what his reaction will be, and what will happen next, but we are going to be a family and that was all that count. Like the doctor said I felt much better on my third month and I have stopped training and followed the doctor's advices.

I was laying on my bed half asleep when I got attacked by two men, a long struggle began before they finally was able to restrain me and carried me to Freeza who was waiting for me

"I just received a report from the doctor telling me that you are pregnant for Vegeta" he said and I felt cold sweat running down my spine 

"Unbelievable! Who would have guessed? I thought you two hate each other, but I see that you have found a common accord" He said while touching my belly and I began to sob

"Silence!" he shouted and I stopped crying

"So tell me what do you thought might happen once I know about this"

"Please Freeza-sama don't hurt us!" I supplicated, but he continued to talk

"What did you talk about huh? I am sure you were complotting against me"

"We wouldn't ever…"

"Shut up! I will let you know that Vegeta is mine and I didn't give him or you the permission to have a child!"

"It… it was an accident!" I said 

"Of course it was, Vegeta wouldn't be foolish enough to decide to have a mongrel while he's still my little monkey" and I hated him even more when he said that and all desire to cry had left me and I said bravely

"He's not yours, you can always made him do all those nasty things with you but it is me that he loves"

"Love ah! Don't be stupid child? There is no such thing as love!"

"It's not because you are incapable to feel it or experience it doesn't mean it doesn't exist!"

"I like you better when you are all in tears and begging I see that Vegeta had taught you his bad habits, don't worry I am going to change that" he said and made a sign to Zarbon and Dodoria and they carried me to a table and spread my legs and hold them apart

"Get away from me you son of bitch!" I said trying to free myself

"Doctor you know what to do?" said Freeza and the doctor approached me put a his bag on a stool and took many chirurgic instruments out 

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked scared

"Take away what's mine" said Freeza

"No, no you can't do this! This is my baby our baby, mine and Vegeta!"

"Vegeta is mine and so are you! Go ahead doctor" said Freeza and Dodoria joked 

"Watch out the doctor is ready to operate!"

"Please, stop I am begging you!" I cried in distress 

'That's much better. I want it intact" said Freeza to the doctor smiling 

"Yes, Freeza-sama I'll use Induction Abortion[1] then. Hold her on tight boys" said the doctor as he began the procedure.

First he used a big needle to withdraw the fluid that surrounded the fetus and replaced it by solution containing prostaglandins or pitocin which is a synthetic form of a chemical produced by the pituitary gland that induces labor, when he was done I was brought to a cell and left alone.

"What have you done to me?" I yelled pounding in the door and I sat on the ground I stayed there but about 24 hours later I felt a terrible pain like I was entering in labor, the excruciated pain and began to scream, they run into my cell and they hold me down as my uterus began to contracted and the fetus expelled. I couldn't see what was happening but a few minute later Freeza entering the cell and said while holding a glass jar filled with an orange fluid that contained the fetus in it

"Congratulations it's a girl!" and they all began to laugh

As soon I saw her I began to cry I looked at that feeble creature that I was unable to protect, why? Why did that have to happen to her? And I let out a heart-breaking cry and I cried out of control, then they brought Vegeta in, and he looked at me I was there on the ground bleeding then turned his attention to Freeza

"Why am I here?" he asked 

"Tell me Vegeta do you care about that woman?

"Why should I? She just like all the other whore in this planet!" he said coldly while looking at me into the eyes I couldn't believe that 

"How could you say that?" I said crying

"Come on Vegeta don't tell me you didn't feel anything at all" said Freeza

"None whatsoever" he replied

"She was carrying your child" said Freeza while looking at the fetus in the jar

"I couldn't care less about her and that thing" he said not leaving me of his eyes

"You are lying! Why are you lying? What else can he do to us now? Tell me!" I said grasping his leg but he kicked me away

"Can I leave now? I had more important thing to do than listen to that hysteric ona!" he said with disgust 

"You may leave" said Freeza and he left without glancing at me and Freeza asked 

"Do you still believe that he is yours, or in that thing you call love?" I didn't answer and just cried until I have no tear to shed, and just let myself fell into depression.

"I think she has a nervous breakdown Freeza-sama" said one of the doctors

"So"

"What do you want us to do with her?"

"Just lock her up somewhere!" he just said, 

I was put in a white room where the wall was made of cushion and was kept under high surveillance so I wouldn't hurt myself, but I was too strong for them so I was kept under powerful drugs, when I wasn't asleep I spent my days staring in the emptiness not daring to feel or think, I was all alone I sat there silently and tears will just rolled down my cheeks. I needed him but he wasn't here of course Freeza had sent him away, and I wished everyday to die. 

One day the door opened and instead of the doctors Raditz came in, they had told him that I was sick but they wouldn't give him more information than that 

"Hey there!" he said while taking a sit near my bed, but I didn't answer or acknowledge his presence but that didn't discourage him to talk 

"How have you been holding up? I came as soon I learn that you weren't well, and got a guy to fill in for me, he owes me that much. I sure missed you I don't know what's wrong with you they wouldn't tell me, but whatever it is know that I am here for you, I won't leave you until you get better"

And he kept his words everyday he came to talk to me, he told me that he was sent since he was a little baby to a distant planet and as soon he was strong enough he destroyed everything and came back to Vegeta-sei but soon he got there he was sent away many time but one time when he came back there was no Vegeta-sei and since that day he had been leaving on Freeza's planet with Vegeta and Napa

"I only saw my father twice and can't even remember what he looked like, but I don't think he cared much about me, like all saiya-jin only fighting interested him" he told me sadly, but I didn't say anything I just right through him like he didn't exist until one day he came with a present for me

"I got a surprise for you when I saw it I thought of you" he told while taking a baby doll out of a bag as soon I saw it I began to cry 

"That's ok, that's ok" he said letting it dropped in the ground. 

The next time he decided to take me for a walk but my legs wouldn't carry me so he took me in his arms and he carried me near the ocean he sat me on the beach while he was throwing rocks that glided on the surface of the ocean. I sat there listening to the waves and nature while we watched the sunset. Seeing how calmed I was there he brought me everyday 

"Come on Yakusoku snap out of it!" 

He tried everything he can to make me feel better and failed miserably until one day he began to impersonate Freeza, Dodoria, and Zarbon in other circumstances I will laughed my butt of but I wasn't in the mood

"Please Raditz stop you are scaring me" I finally said

"Alleluia it's a miracle she can talk!" he exclaimed and I replied

"And she can kick your ass to"

"I don't care" he said hugging me. 

When he came to visit me the next day I was gone

"Where is she?" he asked to the doctor

"Ore came earlier and they left together for a mission" replied the doctor

"So soon! Would she be ok?" he said 

"She looks fine when she left" replied this one but Raditz was worried and he had all the reason to be. 

On planet Ares I was battling with the five strongest warriors this planet had and made short work of them, then I flew high in the sky and formed an enormous ki blast over my head and said

"Bu-bye!" and unleashed it, the blast flatten half of the planet it was like nothing was there. Ore and San looked at me and than at the destruction I was making around me, they were stunned

"Hey lady who are you and what have you done of Yakusoku?" said San

"She's dead!!" I replied while finishing off the other half of the planet with an evil smile on my lips.

  


* * *

[1] Microsoft® Encarta® Encyclopedia 2002. © 1993-2001 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved


	5. Reabilitate

Rehabilitate

I think that I lost my mind for awhile, because of what I did during that period. After spending some time getting through my depressive state I went into an anger one, but I think I was angry more at myself than anything else. Angry that I couldn't stop them from killing my baby girl, that innocent little being that was growing inside me that I began to love as much I loved her daddy, that same being that will never cry her first cry that I will never hold in my arms, never kiss her cheeks or…I was so angry for being such a bad mother not able to save my child, the world around me collapsed and I think I lost what I have left of sanity.

I looked down and there were anything to destroy, Ares was like a virgin planet now and I cleaned it in one day but it had been giving to us one week to do so.

"Wow!" said san

"Isn't she wonderful?" said Ore smiling

"Yup she is, now that Ares is ready we can go have some fun! I feel so sore" said San while stretching 

"What are you talking about? She's the one who did all the work we didn't have to lift a finger" said Ore

"Curious though Yakusoku don't like to do that kind of job, but today I think she enjoyed see those people suffer"

"Yeah I know" said Ore while looking at me who was flying over the landscape to make sure I didn't miss anyone

"I heard rumor about her getting in trouble with Freeza and something about Vegeta, but no one can tell for sure what was going on" said San

"I've heard, but this don't matter soon will return back home and this will be just a bad dream"

"I thought you like it here"

"Are you kidding? I can stand those barbarous animals that work for Freeza!"

"You can say that again!" said San and they both began to laugh

"Are you finishing clowning around? We've got work to do!" I said angry

"Calm down darling, there is anything to do here let's go and have some fun, you sure deserve it" said Ore while grabbing me by the waist and kissed me but I pushed him away saying 

"Sure, where are we going?" and the both grinned. A few light-years later we found ourselves on an artificial supplies satellite and we head out for a tavern, this place was crowded with warriors of all races around the galaxies and I felt very uncomfortable as I felt thousands of eyes staring at me. Of course Ore and san left me alone for a couple of minutes and five jackasses came to bother me

"Hello doll!" said one that looked like an alligator while playing with my hairs, another one with his arm around my shoulder

"Take it of or I'll break it of" I said to him

"What?" he said but I didn't feel like repeating myself so I too his arm while smiling and pulled it out of its socket and threw it back to him, he began to scream

"You bitch you tear up my arm!"

"Oh sorry, I said I was going to break it, oh well" I said turning my back to them to finish my twentieth drink

"What are you waiting for get her!?" said one of them, and they attacked me, I decapitated one in fire a ki blast that made a hole in three of them because they were kinda aligned a real mess I had blood all over me,

"Hey you don't you know the rules no fighting in the premises!" said the bartender while taking out his ki-blaster gun and put it under my nose

"Says who?" I said while pulverizing his gun and blew up his head I turned toward the others and said

"Who else want a piece of me?!" 

"I think you have too much to drink, fun time is over babe" said purple guy with two horns in his head

"Are you kidding horny? The party just began!" I said while throwing a punch at him that he easily dodged

"I see you are a tough one, good the game will be more exciting that way!" I said and began to throw a successive of punches and kicks but none made contact 

"She's good captain!" said a red guy with long white hair

"Watch out captain she's a nifty!" said another bold blue guy 

"I don't think Freeza would be very happy if we damage one of his fighters" said a green one with three eyes

"Yeah and she's pretty too" said another tall one with only a red tuft hair, I stopped and looked at the five guys and asked

"Who are you people?" and they began to take various ridiculous poses 

"Recoome!" said the big red-haired one

"Burter!" said the blue one

"I am Guldo!" said the green one

"Jeice!" Said the red one

"And captain Ginyu" said the horny one

"And together we are the Ginyu Force!" they said together, when they finished I started laughing rolling in the ground

"You guys are too much! What are you warriors or ballet dancers!!?" I said laughing harder

"Watch it little girl!" said Ginyu

"Or what captain geek of my ass?!" I said seriously and ready to fight but Ore and San were back and put themselves between me and them

"Sorry captain Ginyu my girlfriend here is a little drunk" said Ore laughing nervously

"Tsk I can take them all with one arm tie behind my back!" I said while trying to get Ore and San to move out of the way

"Shut up! Have you a dead wish or what?" said San

"You better keep an eye on her, next time I won't be so lenient" said captain Geek 

"Thanks" said Ore while carrying me outside on his shoulder I began to scream

"Put me down this instant!!" when we were far away from the tavern he put me town and hit me 

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" I said holding my cheek

"You stupid girl you've could have been killed!"

"What do you care?" I said while letting myself drop on my back 

"I do care because if I don't bring you back in one piece I can kiss sovereignty of Akari-sei goodbye!"

"Yeah of course, but what make you think I want to marry you anyway?" I said furious

"Who else is going to accept to take a slut like you as his wife?"

"How dare you…"

"Oh come one! You think I am blind, I know all about you Vegeta and the little mongrel Freeza took out of you! What do you think your father will think about his little princess sleeping around with a dirty saiya-jin?!" he said to me and my lower lip began to shiver and I said

"You fucking bastard you think I give a shit about what father thinks after he had given me to Freeza!"

"It's only temporally that does give you the right to act like a wore you know"

"You can talk; and mark my word Ore there is no way you'll ever become the king of Akari-sei!!"

"Just wait in see" he said leaving me alone and I took my spaceship and retuned to planet Freeza where I found Raditz waiting for me

"Hello there!" he said and I walked right pass him ignoring him and went to my quarters. The following days I went into an extreme training focusing all my rage on the assimilators driving myself in the break of destruction, everyone only watched in wonder how I could withstand so much pain, but this was nothing compare to the suffering I felt inside; I welcomed the physical pain it was the only way to ease the mental one. But one day I went too far and dropped on the floor dead beat, and he came carried me to my quarters

"I can't understand you really, why are you doing this to yourself? The only person I've seen doing this was Vegeta a long time ago after he had learn that Vegeta-sei" said Raditz and I know damn well what he was talking about. Vegeta had tried to deny the fact that his home planet have been destroyed and that he couldn't do anything to help, so he did everything he could to ease the pain doing almost the same thing I just did and even convince himself for awhile that his planet did really collided with another one he wanted to believe this lie but couldn't. 

He put me to bed and took a chair and sat near my bed to look after me, I spent two days with high fever and got better in the third. He was there asleep in his chair when I woke up and I left my bed to go in the bathroom without waking him. After finishing I was washing my hands when I looked at myself at the mirror, I could barely recognized myself and then I saw my reflection shifting to a much younger girl with brown hair she looked back at me with incriminating eyes and she talked to me 

"Who are you?"

"I am Yakusoku" I replied stupidly

"No, I am Yakusoku" said the girl, she was glowing and looked so pure and innocent, and she was what I used to be; angry I smashed the mirror with a punch and looked at the broken pieces that was still reflecting me and that was exactly how I felt little droplets of blood started to fall down from my cuts but I ignored them and the pain. Alerted by the noise Raditz run in the bathroom and saw me standing there

"What happened?" he said and seeing my wounded hand he took the first-aid box from the bathroom cabinet and started cleaning and bandaging my cuts 

"That's should do it! Now tell me what's wrong?" he said after finishing I hold my hurt hand and started crying and he took me in his arms and started rocking me to calm me down. I couldn't tell him I didn't want to share this with him I wasn't ready and don't think I'll be ever

"Shh you are a strong woman you'll be fine" he said 

"Yeah, I am going to be" I said while falling asleep in his arms and I know it sounds strange I felt safe in his big strong arms. 

Since that day I felt much better and we spent a lot of time together talking about everything and nothing, I even ask him to do that Freeza impression again and laughed until tears come down of my cheeks

"You know you are so beautiful" he said to me

"Even with my white hair"

"It gives you character!"

"Thanks Raditz for being there for me"

"No need to thank me I owe you my life"

"You are a real friend" I said putting a light kiss I his forehead before leaving for my quarters and him to his, but I could tell he was disappointed by the word 'friend', but after when I got in my room I sat in my bed thinking for awhile then headed for his quarters I knocked in his door but no answer so I opened it and entered

"Raditz are you here?" I said then heard him in the shower. So I took my close off and went to join him, I think he was a little shocked to see me there but I pretend that everything was normal and took a shower I know he was looking at my body and wondered how long he'll take before making his move. He didn't budge an inch so I took the initiative

"What's the matter? Don't you want me?" I asked while looking in his eyes he nodded "So" I added

"Well I remember what happened last time" he said 

"Oh…this" I said standing in my toes so I could reach his lips and we kiss tenderly at first than more passionately while his hands was running over my body as he made to me I felt how much he wanted me, how much he loved me and I was in ecstasy to fell so much love and every single kiss and touch worth any words and I let him take me to a land where there was no pain only bliss and I loved him back. 

I woke up early in the morning and watched his contented face for awhile before getting of the bed getting dress and left quietly without waking him up. I close the door behind me and when I turned back to leave I met face to face with him

"Vegeta" I said 


	6. Freed

Freed

All the pain came rushing back and I felt that my heart was going to explode, but soon replace by anger, I was so mad I couldn't breathe I wanted to hurt him, made him felt all I've been through, but I just stood here looking into his eyes and the only thing I was able to say was his name, then I saw him staring at Raditz door and I said with a low and menacing voice

"Don't even think about it! If you touch even one hair on his head I swear I'll tear up both of your tails and push them down your throat!" 

"Oh now that's him you want! I never thought that the princess of Akari-jin could stoop so low on sleeping with someone like Raditz!!"

"Spare me your rank bullshit Vegeta!" I said angry and left but he followed me into my quarter 

"I don't believe you cheat on me with that good for nothing!" he yelled at me and I crossed my arms and scowled and said coldly

"Cheat on you, what do you care? I thought I was just a whore and don't mean anything to you" 

"I didn't mean it"

"Oh sure you were just kidding" I said not at all serious 

"I have to let Freeza believe it was true"

"Yeah right! He couldn't care less but I do Vegeta I believe every single damn words that came out of your mouth that day because they were fringgin' true!!"

"They weren't okay I was just trying to convince Freeza"

"That was a great performance you did, I think you deserve an Oscar!"

"You know more than anyone how I feel"

"No I don't! You should have stood up to him!"

"How you mad?"

"No, but you are nothing but a coward you should have told him to go to hell! What were you afraid of? That monster had just killed our child and you stood there saying you didn't care! How do you think that made me feel?"

"I have no choice I had to tell him that!"

"No, you did have a choice but you choose to be a coward!"

"You don't understand, if I told him I care about you he would have kill you to and I just lost my daughter I wasn't ready to lose you to"

"I would rather die hearing you telling to go fork himself than live after what you've said"

"I couldn't do it; I didn't want to lose you"

"Well it's too late now Vegeta" 

"You mean you are leaving me for Raditz"

"He was there when I needed him"

"I am sorry I wasn't around, but Raditz come on Yakusoku he's a weakling!"

"So I should do like you dump him like you did me. I don't need him for protection, and anyway even though you said you are strong you wasn't able to save our child but instead you denied us!"

"Yakusoku…"

"Please leave me now Vegeta it's over" 

"You let him won!"

"No you did and after all you are his and I was only a fool to think otherwise"

"But…"

"It's not your fault really I only blame myself to allow myself to love you and believe we could have a future together but this is just not possible" I said sadly

"We could have been great together" he said in a weak smile and left my quarter. 

I then let myself drop on my bed I felt like crying again but couldn't I think I no longer have tear to shed. I broke up with him while all my being asked me to take him back, I had to reason myself there was no way Freeza would have left us alone, he didn't want me to get near Vegeta and this one had betrayed me, I know he said that he didn't mean it but something tells me he did, Vegeta only care about himself and himself only, it would take more then a few months to change a man like him, after Freeza had spent so much time messing him. I only hope that I was that woman who would bring the good in him, but I could no longer able to deal with that, not when I need help myself. I know he needed me as much I needed him but it's over now, I will have to try to move on.

I was with Raditz now and didn't have to hide; we were like Bonny and Clyde of space we made such a great couple. Ore couldn't care less about what I do and Vegeta had a hard time accepting it, for that I hurt his pride by leaving him for Raditz. When we weren't space pirating together we spent our time training even though he rather like the private one than the public one, we spent our time together enjoying every moment of it and I taste happiness for a little while until Freeza decided to put us apart by sending Raditz in a mission with Vegeta and Napa, I had to warn Vegeta that he better bring back Raditz in one pieces if he wanted to grew old. 

One week later I was called by Freeza, I have to tell you that terror seized me wondering what he want to see me and whatever it was it couldn't be good. So I gathered all my courage and went to see him, like always he was sitting in his hovering chair and his two goons at his side

"Freeza-sama" I said while bowing in front of him, I hate doing this but did it anyway

"Ah princess Yakusoku"

"Yes my lord" I said again

"Happy birthday" he said and I was stunned and puzzled it took me a couple second to answered

"Thank you lord Freeza"

"You know what doest that mean don't you?"

"No Freeza-sama"

"This means that your three years are over that you are free to go home" said Freeza and Zarbon gave me a paper I took it and left. Ore and San were waiting for me outside

"So what's up?" asked San and I gave him the paper after reading it he stopped jumping in the air happy saying

"Yaye! Youpee hoo hoo hoo! We are free! We can go back home now! I am so happy!" 

"So our contract with him is at term great I was wondering if he was going to keep his words" said Ore calmly 

"Yes it is"

"Okay then we'll leave tonight stuck your stuff…princess" he said 

I went to my quarter and sat at my bed lost in my thoughts when I heard a knock in my door

"Go away!" I said but the person came in anyway

"What part of go away can't you understand?" I told San

"Sorry princess but I have to talk to you"

"That's a first?" I said surprised

"I see you didn't start packing"

""I…I am not leaving"

"Why?"

"I don't see myself going back to Akari-sei after all this"

"I see"

"No you don't San! Have you forget who we were before coming here? We aren't the same anymore! We had become murders children and women slaughterers! We are Freeza's mercenary people with no scruples!"

"And you don't want to face your people with your hands stain of the blood of the innocent!"

"We have done so many horrible things"

"That we are ashamed of, but we didn't have a choice princess we had to lower ourselves for the sake of our people, it was our duty to get dirty"

"We sold our souls to evil"

"I really wish we didn't have to princess but that's the way it is"

"I can't face my people that way"

"You'll have to princess you are our promise that we all going to be alright! I know you've been a lot more stuff that I don't even have any idea of but you are our princess and need you"

"Your princess is dead San"

"You'll have to forgive"

"Who? Freeza for all he had done to me!"

"No, yourself for not able to stop him"

"I just can't the Yakusoku my people know died here and the new one…"

"We don't want it; you'll have to leave her here that's right?"

"Yes"

"You maybe right we don't have any use for a killer but we do need our monarch back, I know she's in here somewhere and you do to"

"Wow and I thought you were nothing that Ore's dog and a total idiot!"

"I am sorry for not supporting you all this time my princess and you should know where my priority lies on"

"And it lies in Ore isn't it?"

"Yes my princess"

"That's okay"

"Thanks princess, do you want some help getting ready to leave"

"No I am not taking anything I want to leave all behind"

"Good choice"

We left at dawn and I was glad the nightmare was over I had one regret. We made it to Akari-sei three months later and the entire empire celebrate our return; my little class came to meet me

"Princess, princess!" they said jumping on my arms I hesitated to hug them, but held them close and kissed their forehead, and I felt home everything is going to be okay now I told myself. Then came the king my father and I salute him 

"I am glad you made it back princess"

"So do I my king" we are very formal in public when all the ceremony was over he came to see me in private and I threw myself in his arms and started sobbing 

"Don't cry everything is going to be okay now and I have great news, you are going to get married with Ore in two weeks!"

"Say what?" I said getting off his arms

"Have you forgotten?"

"Dad I don't like Ore I think I hate him!"

"He's a nice guy and will make a perfect husband!"

"For someone else but me!"

"Honey you know you'll have to marry him"

"Can you find someone else or maybe I could choose my own spouse, why get stuck in those stupid tradition anyway!" 

"Sorry but everything is set"

"I refuse to marry him!" 

"Do you want to put discord between the kingdoms of our world?!"

"What this has to do with marrying Ore?"

"Ore is the son of the general that control the military aspect of this world all the soldiers obey him with no questioning"

"You mean if I don't married that jerk his dad could dethrone us"

"I am afraid so"

"That sucks; I see why he was so sure that he'll become the next king!"

"I am so sorry my dear"

"Yeah I see that in reality the military is in control of this planet not you. Okay I'll marry him I've done much worse things than that for the people of this planet why not giving away the only things I have left!" I said angry, it seems that my misery was far from over. Anyway Raditz and the others came back a few days after we left and this one learn that we were gone

"When are they coming back?" asked Raditz

"She's not coming back Raditz they were here to serve Freeza for three years!" said Vegeta

"What?"

"Yeah we are permanent resident here not them" said Napa

"You mean they aren't coming back" asked Raditz not believing that I left without saying goodbye

"That's what we tried to tell you for the last five minutes you idiot!" said Vegeta. The following days Raditz was restless and really began to get on Vegeta nerves 

"Okay listen why don't you go to Akari-sei it's only a few months away!" said Napa

"But I can't leave if Freeza sent us in a mission"

"Believe me we can manage without you" said Vegeta his nose on his plate

"Thanks Vegeta I owe you one!" said Raditz and run to his space pod. He made it to Akari-sei two weeks before our arrival the tour the control of space on my planet gave him the permission to land after checking who he was and for being one of Freeza's minions he was nicely received. Some guards came to met him 

"State your purpose sir!" said one of them 

"I am here to see someone; she's about 5 ft 12 tall have a pretty face with short white hair" said Raditz and continued to describe me but the guards looked at him with disdain for talking on their princess that way and one cut him saying

"You want to see the princess walk with me"

"Uh I think you made a mistake she was one of the soldier that was sent on Freeza's planet" 

"I know" said the man while heading to my palace and said to one of the other sentinel who was guarding it

"Someone is here to see princess Yakusoku, will she accept to see him?" said the man pointing at Raditz

"One second" said the sentinel and five minutes later Raditz was asked to go into the palace's garden, he was kind of puzzled thinking that the guard made a mistake until he saw me sitting near the water fountain 

"Yakusoku?" he said surprised I think it was the first time he saw me wearing other thing then my armor, I was wearing a long white dress wearing makeup and my tiara, and I looked more like a princess than the killer he had known on Freeza's planet

"I am surprised to see you here" I said simply 


	7. End of The Road

End of the Road

He was there staring at me, I don't know what he was thinking or even if any thought crossed his mind at all. I was glad and sorry that he came; I didn't know what to tell him. We looked at each other for awhile before he broke the silence saying

"You never told me that you were the princess of Akari-sei!"

"You never ask" I replied smiling

"Oh come one Yakusoku I am not joking!"

"It doesn't matter I am still the woman you knew on Freeza's planet"

"The woman I know there was a simple soldier the one I got before me is a princess"

"I am still the same person"

"Why did you left that way?"

"I wanted to stay and say goodbye but I don't think I would have the strength to say it"

"What will happen to us?"

"I don't know" I said putting my head against his chest and he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead, my nose then my lips 

"Please tell me will stay together forever" he said sadly and I had kissed him back while tears rolled down my cheeks

"Make love to me one more time"

"Yakusoku…"

"Please" I said taking his hand and made him followed me to my quarters. We began to kiss passionately and we made love but this time it felt different because we knew that will be the last time and enjoyed every second of it as we spent the entire afternoon together. 

Leaning on his elbow he was caressing my face

"Are you going to marry Ore?" he asked me

"Yes" I said

"Why?"

"Because I have to"

"Come with me"

"Where?"

"I don't know everywhere the universe will be our home we'll be free!"

"That's an idea but I can't"

"You can or won't! I see you rather stay a princess and be a slave than to become nobody and be free"

"I've made too many sacrifices Raditz to…"

"Leave everything behind, so you choose to be loyalty than to be with me" he said getting of the bed and started dressing up

"If only things were different"

"I think this is goodbye than"

"Oh Raditz!"

"Well goodbye princess Yakusoku" he said walking toward the door and I watched him going through the door and out of my live. I spent maybe five minutes watching the door before I decided that it was time for me to stop being the martyr, I had enough things had to change I don't care anymore I was willing to be a nobody I run outside heading to the landing field but as I was going to fly there someone grabbed my hand

"San!"

"Don't do it princess!"

"I don't care I want to go with him"

"And abandon your people!"

"They'll manage without me!"

"Maybe they will but do you really think that Ore will care for them as much you would"

"Why should I care?"

"Because we are all counting on you to rule us, protect us, and guide us"

"What am I a god?"

"No, our princess and this is your job!" said San letting me go and I watched Raditz space pod liftoff 

"I wanted to go with him"

"Your place is here not with him and you know it!"

"I will get you for this San" I said returning to my quarters 

The next day I found myself standing at the side of Ore before the king getting crowned princess and prince of Akari-sei, Ore was happy his dream had came true while I thought that my worse nightmare had been realized. He came walked cockily in the nuptial room that we are going to share henceforth saying 

"Are you ready to be ravished?" I turned and looked at him

"You better stay away from me!"

"Are you refusing your prince? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and I am ready to take my prize that you like it or not!"

"You are not going to force yourself in me!" I said menacing

"I won't need to because you are going to accept me"

"Yeah right!"

"Listen to me Yakusoku; you got to stop this childish game we are married now and will rule Akari-sei together and will share everything, we made a vow and will keep it! If you don't want to enjoy being with me this is your problem because I will" he said while taking my clothes off, I closed my eyes and detached myself and let him do what he pleased.

Nine months later I entered in labor and gave birth to a beautiful, healthy and strong baby boy. The nurse gave him to me and when I hold that frail little being on my arms my heart was filled with joy, this time no one will take him away from me! Ore stormed into the room and asked to see his son, so the nurse took the baby from me to gave him to me but when Ore saw him he back up and said angry

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong Ore? Aren't you happy to see your son?" I said feigning being chocked

"This isn't my son and you know it!"

"Why?" I said smirking

"The darn kid has a tail!"

"Oh this" I said taking my baby back

"I don't want to have nothing to do with that child!"

"Daikon[1] is my child the new heir of Akari-sei that you like it or not" I said 

"No his not!"

"It doesn't matter when he was conceive Ore he's born after marriage so he's technically your son, one of the many rules I like on this planet!" I said while smirking

"I swear this mongrel will never become the king of this planet!" said Ore and storming out

"We'll see about that! I wish your daddy could see you now I think he'll be very happy to know he got a son" I said to the baby kissing his cheeks

Daikon grew up to be a strong warrior at seven years-old he was considered to be one of the strongest fighter on the planet. Ore didn't care less about him and only was seeing with him only for official meeting, Daikon never called him father either feeling that he didn't like him and one day finally asked me the question why he was acting that way 

"Because he's an idiot!" I answered

"Please mother be serious" he said

"Well he's still angry at me for betraying him, you see Ore isn't your real father" I said to him

"Oh! Who is?"

"A saiya-jin named Raditz is"

"Did you love him?"

"Yes I do"

"You miss him"

"Yes, and every time I saw your face I am reminded of him"

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere, someplace without me" I answered sadly

"Do you wish to be with him now?"

"Yes I do"

"So why don't you go find him"

"Because I am the queen to be and I can't desert my duty"

"This isn't fair mother you should be allowed to choose who you want to be with"

"I am counting on you to change that"

"Believe me I will!" he said smiling and I kissed his forehead.

Since my son's birth life seemed less harsh he's my life and I love him of all my heart, I will do everything for him, that's what I always said but it seemed that faith wanted to test me. My father died and Ore was crown king and I queen, everything went fine until one day while I was away visiting a far away province on my planet Freeza came to our planet to meet Ore

"Freeza-sama it's a great honor to welcome you in our humble planet" said that Ore

"Do you know why am here?" said Freeza

"No sir" replied Ore perplexed

"I am here to renew our little treaty!"

"I didn't know we had to"

"Well now you know"

"Yes sir"

"How's the queen?"

"Fine sir" 

"I've learn that you had a son and that he's a pretty good fighter"

"Oh the prince is really strong I have to admit"

"Really I will like to see him"

"Well he's out training now"

"Good let's go see him"

"Follow me" said Ore and the two men entered the sale special where Daikon and San were sparing 

"Come on San that's all you got!" said Daikon after canceling one of the man attacks

"I am just getting warm up!" replied San not believing how strong Daikon had became 

"Yeah right I could beat you with one arm if I want to!" replied the boy

"Don't get cocky! I am far more experience than you are!"

"Experience didn't help you a lot so far!" said Daikon smirking

"I am going to wipe that grin from you face!" said San attacking, outside Ore and Freeza were watching the fight with interest

"Yes, he's not bad at all. I think you won't mind if I take him with me" said Freeza

"What?"

"I said I want your son"

"But Freeza-sama!"

"Is there something wrong?" said the changeling frowning 

"No, no my lord you can have him" said Ore

"Good he'll come with me today, prepare him to leave" said Freeza leaving the premices as Ore ordered to a guard to prepared the prince's baggage to leave and went to the training room to announce that the boy was going to a trip

"Say what?" said San

"Go clean yourself Daikon you are leaving this instant!" said Ore

"Are you nuts? You can give him the prince like this!" said San

"What do you suggest that I say no and get us killed? You know Freeza and what he's capable of!" said Ore to his friend

"Yakusoku is going to kill you when she learns that you gave her son away to that maniac!"

"She'll understand"

"Don't be so sure" said San while watching Daikon boarding with Freeza in his spaceship. One week later I returned to the palace only to find that my son was missing and asked San when he was because this one was in charge of his training 

"I am sorry Yakusoku but Ore took him from my care and gave him to Freeza" said San

"You are fucking kidding me right!" I yelled at him

"I wish I were" 

"No way! I couldn't he be so heartless giving Daikon to that monster!" 

"He said he didn't have a choice!"

"Didn't have a chance my ass! I am going to get my son back!" I said flying toward the spaceship garage 

"My queen, wait!" said San but I was long gone so he went to get Ore who found me waiting for my ship to be ready

"Yakusoku don't be stupid, you know you won't be able to get him back!" said Ore

"Don't talk to me you son of a bitch!" I replied

"I had to do it or Freeza would destroy us!"

"I don't give a shit, I am going to get my son back there is no way I am leaving my son with that damn changeling!"

"I won't let you risk our life to save that half-breed!" said Ore while taking a hold of my hand

"That half-breed as you say is my son! And you better let go of me Ore!"

"I am sorry but I won't!" said Ore while trying to stop me angry I fired a ki blast that transpierced his chest he let go of me and back up looking at the hole in his chest

"How could you do this" he said before collapsing on the ground dead

"Yakusoku what have you done?" said San while checking Ore pulse to make sure he was really dead

"The king is dead long live the queen! I should have done this a long time ago!" I said coldly

"So what are you going to do know?" asked San

"Get my son!"

"You know what will happen to us if you defy Freeza!"

"I know that's why you'll have to evacuate the planet as soon as possible!"

"What you want us to leave Akari-sei?"

"That's the plane if I fail to kill Freeza at least everyone will be safe, there is no time to lose go!"

"What about you my queen?"

"I'll take my fastest ship and some of the best warrior of Akari-sei with me"

"Do you think you'll make it?" said San worried

"No, but I'll try to"

"Please get back to us" said San before leaving and I left with fifty warriors. We caught up with Freeza's ship three days later and boarded it attacking his men this scenario was so familiar as it was the same as when king Vegeta tried to get his son back but was not going to fail that I won't fail like he did I will get my son back. We fought our way to his quarters and I dispatched ten warriors to search the ship while the others will keep them busy. I reach Freeza who was waiting for me

"You are so predictable!" he said to me and I smiled saying

"So you know that today one of us will die"

"And that will be you!" he said while firing a ki blast but I dodged it easily I prepared myself for that fight for a long time but I knew that I have any chance of beating him but all I needed was more time for my men to get my son off the ship. I fought him with all I got, using my hate and desperation as fueled and he was pretty surprised to see how strong I was but this didn't trouble him because he was the strongest, he eliminated my men who was fighting with me one after another until I was the only one left 

"Why are you wasting your life like this?" he said while he was strangling me with his tail

"There are things you will never be able to understand! I could I explain to you the love of a mother for his son" 

"All this are petty sentimental crap, you are going to die here!" he said 

"Yes but I am taking you with me!" I said as I began to power up as I received the signal for the surviving men that Daikon was safe in my ship. Using all the strength I have left to free myself from Freeza's grip 

"It ends here Freeza!" I said I powered up until all the energy of my body expended out of it creating the biggest ball of energy and destroyed everything that it touched a second later the spaceship exploded 

"MOTHER!!!" yelled Daikon as he watched Freeza's spaceship went into oblivion 

Oh yeah that's how I died.

A/N Do you want to see at what Yakusoku looks like go to my homepage the last pic is her drawn by MariaScy, thanks girl you are the best! If you want to see more of her work click on the pic!

  


* * *

[1] Large Japanese radish 


	8. The story Continue

The Story Continue

I bet you think this was the end, but no it wasn't my life ended that day and I left behind my dear son and hope that one day he'll grew up to become the next monarch of our people. Dying sucks I can tell you but I didn't have a choice if I have been given another chance I think I'll do it all over again. I would always sacrifice my life for my son. Like all bad guys I was sent in hell, I had to pay for all the crimes I committed forced or not but I didn't fight the sentence and went to HFIL but there I can still keep an eye on my love ones.

My story end here but theirs continued and I could see everything from up there. My dear love Raditz got killed by that Namek help by his own brother, Vegeta and Napa going after the dragon balls and got defeated by that saiya-jin called Gokou what a joke! But one thing keep bothering me, I was wondering why Gokou had spared and forgave Vegeta so many times and yet condemn his own brother. 

I saw Vegeta died in the hands of Freeza and bring back to life; I was kind of offended to see that among all of us he was the only one who got a second chance to redeem himself, how fair is that? Where he less evil than we were? But I was glad that he had that second chance and really hope that he'll used it wisely. After the combat on Namek I saw him become an ally of Gokou. I have to tell you the truth I don't like him and understand why Vegeta has a grudge against him. We were supposed to be the one who defeated Freeza not him! He only has a slight idea of what Freeza is and what he did to us but he was the one who defeated him. I could understand perfectly Vegeta's feelings, but maybe they heard my silent complaint as he was giving another chance to make it right, because one day after he returned to that mud ball called Earth the so called the Earth special forces and Vegeta reunited to fight Freeza once more

"They're here!" said the Namek named Piccolo as Freeza spaceship passed above their head, and was heading for a place to land.

"Now listened to me keep your ki low so that Freeza scouters don't spot us" ordered Vegeta to the others, and started moving toward where the spaceship had landed.

"I don't think I can't do this you guys, I mean I just got wish back from the other world, and don't feel like doing another trip there." sniveled a wimpy man that went by the name of Yamcha

"Be strong Yamcha, it's like we have any other choice" said Tien a three eyes freak

All the Z-fighters as they called themselves included a frail woman called Bulma and a freakish looking flying cat called Puar was moving with precaution toward the place where the ship has landed. There were a few miles to go by moving on foot. By this time Freeza, his father King Cold and some men were outside the ship looking around them. 

"This is the mud ball where that monkey live" said Freeza the asshole

"Really son I don't see why you didn't just blow it up from space" answered king Cold Freeza's father, now wait a minute Freeza has a father! How old are these people!

"What fun is that? No, I am going to make this whole planet suffer! They will know the wrath of Freeza. You men split up I want you to find the monkey's friends, and shows no mercy!!"

"Yes sir!" said all king Cold's men and started scattering around in the search of the Z-senchi.

"Now what are going to do, I hope that you have a plan" said Krillin a bold guy. All of them were hiding behind some rocks near the space ship. 

"We have to take care of those goons before they reach any cities we have to keep the fight here" added Piccolo. 

"I think we have to act now before it's too late" said Gohan that wimpy kid Raditz kidnapped and I wondered why he didn't kill the darn thing! 

"Ok, everyone gets ready" ordered Vegeta.

"Oh! I really hope that Gokou was here, we sure have won a one way trip to the next dimension" complained Krillin.

"Just shut up! There are what we going to do. You'll take on the small fries, but Freeza's mine!" said Vegeta clenching his fist.

"Huh I don't want to bust your bubbles, do you remember what happen last time?" said Krillin

"Fine then, maybe you'll like to take him down" replied Vegeta 

"No man he's all yours" said Krillin backing up

"Oh wow that's Freeza, he doesn't look that tough" Exclaimed Bulma.

"Don't let his look foul you, he is very powerful" replied Gohan.

"I didn't know that he was part machine?" she said

"No, my father did some remodeling, I don't know what they did to him, but his mechanical structures make him more powerful" explained Gohan.

"I don't know you guys, it could be also his weakness, and I do know one thing flesh and metal are not really what I could called a perfect mix and…" began Bulma

"Are you finishing chit chatting? We have some cockroaches to exterminate" said Piccolo

"Let's go" said Vegeta

They all get out and charged king Cold's men who ware scattered around the area. The Z-fighter quickly ripe off the weaker ones, the toughest of king Cold's were still fighting with all their might. So far the Z-senchi was winning thanks to the training of Kaio-sama. Vegeta was making short works of everyone who dare crossing his path Freeza was his only objective.

Far away from the battlefield Bulma and Puar were watching the fight, when suddenly Bulma took out her pink capsule box out of her pocket, then she took one capsule out and drop it in the ground. With a little explosion a big box appeared in the middle of the dust. Bulma took some kind of high-teck binocular and was looking at Freeza.

"Very interesting look at those structures a real work of art, whoever put this baby together sure knows what he was doing, but still not infallible. I think I could come up with some thing" she opened it took many tools out of it, and start working.

"What are you doing Bulma" said Puar curiously.

"I am working on a new idea I just had" Bulma replied.

"Huh! I don't understand, would you like rather watching the fight"

"Nope! Those guys move so fast that I can barely follow their movements, I think that what I am doing will be put to better use later!"

"Well an ambush, your little saiya-jin is full of surprise. What do you think son?" said king Cold calmly

"I think this is better that way, we won't have to go look for them" said Freeza

"Oh goodness what is he wearing?" said king Cold shocked

"FREEZA" yelled Vegeta

"Hi! Hello Vegeta it is so nice to see you, what you have been doing?" Said King Cold like Vegeta was an old friend of his. 

"I almost didn't recognize you in that ridiculous outfit, and I didn't think I would find you here also either, what a surprise!" added king Cold

"Freeza it's pay back time" said Vegeta

"Pay back time? Let me laugh I guest some people aren't satisfied of dying once" replied Freeza

"How rude barging in like this and not saying hello, Freeza, you did a poor job rearing that boy" said king Cold

"Don't you worry father I am going teach him some manners what away" said Freeza

You could feel the air charged up with electricity as Freeza and Vegeta face each other ready to fight. 

"Have fun son" said king Cold waving 

"Oh I'm certainly will!" said Freeza laughing

The fight had started with a bang. So far so good Vegeta seems to be doing fine, but wasn't fooling himself this time he knows how powerful Freeza is, and wasn't planning of dying with another hole in his chest; he also knows that if he makes any mistakes well he'll be done for.

"Don't tried to gain time, because your friend is not going to save your life this time, like he did last time, you had made that trip anyway. Or maybe now you are a super saiya-jin, I doubt that even then I still beat your tail" mocked Freeza

"I don't need to be a super saiya-jin to beat you to a pulp!" said Vegeta angry

"Yeah! That's rich before you didn't keep bragging about being a Super saiya-jin. Tell me how it feels to be surpassed by a mere soldier, you the prince of all saiya-jin." Mocked Freeza

"I think the same way, of being reduce to an half of man" said Vegeta with a smirk

"I am going to send you to the next dimension." Said Freeza irritated

"Been there, done that!" said Vegeta flipping the bird

The battle resumes itself and got more intense than before. The other Z-fighter was having the upper hand on the other fighters, to king Cold disappointment. "It is really hard to find good helps this days, it seems that'll have to get my hand dirty on this one" 

Even all its effort Vegeta was having a hard time for not getting another beating from Freeza and things seems pretty bad for the prince.

"I don't like this Puar; I don't think that Vegeta can beat this guy" said Bulma

"We had to keep faith Bulma he is the only strong warrior here that can take on Freeza" responded Puar

"And one word, if he can't do it we are toast! Get him Vegeta go for the kidneys!!" cheered Bulma

"I don't know that's possible Bulma, I don't know how does he pee" exclaimed Puar

"Oh?!" said Bulma

While they are talking Vegeta took a ki blast that send him trough three big rocks not far away were Bulma and Puar were hiding. Freeza flew right after him and start punching him all over, and starts strangling him with his mechanical tail. 

"I am going a little favor my little monkey I am going to kill you very quickly, but it's going to hurt as hell, I promises" said Freeza

"Oh no! He's going to kill him, somebody do something" yelled Bulma

"I think that everybody as there own problem what now" replied Puar

"We got to do something" she added

"Uh, 'we' eh Bulma come back! She's crazy, what she think she can do" said Puar

With her new invention (that look like a laser gun) Bulma run were Vegeta and Freeza were fighting. 

"Hey you overgrown lizard live him alone!" Freeza slowly turn his head to watch her. 

"Go away" Vegeta said weakly to her. 

"Well what do we have here? One of your lady protector*she's quite a beauty. I think she'll hand up like the other ones heh Vegeta" said Freeza mocker 

"Leave her out this!" yelled Vegeta at him

"If I didn't know you I'll think you care. It is always good to see a new face she looks cute enough to eat" He said that while he's walking toward her. Bulma took a step back, she was pale with terror. 

"Stay away from me you monster! I got a laser gun and I am not afraid to use it" yelled Bulma

Taking another step back Bulma thought 'There's go nothing I only hope that's going to work' she shoot Freeza. A yellow light come out of the gun and hit him in his stomach the beams run over Freeza's body like electricity but nothing happened. 

"Argh! It didn't work I am done for" screamed

"What to think you were going to accomplish with that ridiculous machine tickle me to death! Don't be scared I will only going to snap your neck! You won't even feel it!" he said while he wet his lip with his tongue, ignoring Bulma's attack, she had starting running as fast as she could. With his tail the evil Changeling kicked Vegeta so hard that he sent him flying in the air, he landed exactly in front of Bulma cutting her short in his tracks. She screamed before loosing her balance and fell on him. 

"Why I always put myself in such predicament" she said 

"Common Vegeta wake up it's not the time to take a nap!" said Bulma but the saiya-jin Prince didn't move a muscle.

"This time the other monkey won't be able to save you, when he will be here in one hour, he won't find anything left alive on this planet" Freeza had started laughing evilly. 

"Gokou is coming? Yeah!" said Bulma with hope 

"There's nothing to be happy about, because you are going to die" said Freeza

With his index finger he formed an energy beam, but was cut short when a Special Beam Cannon from Piccolo hit on his back. Freeza turned slowly to look at the Namek. 

"You should stay out this!" he said shooting a laser eye beam at Piccolo who luckily avoid it just in time only to receive a punch on his face, they started fighting leaving Bulma and Vegeta behind them. The other Z-fighters had joined the fight against Freeza while King Cold was still standing near the ship looking incredibly bored. All of their men had been exterminated by the Z-senchi. Even with their power put together the braves warriors couldn't avoid to get pounded by Freeza, who put them out of commission one after another until Piccolo was the only one still standing it was a matter of minutes before he too fell under Freeza's powerful blast.

"Hey, wake up Vegeta we needs you!" said Bulma in tears, she just seen Yamcha fell of head first in the ground. Her tears rolled down her chicks then on the prince's face which came back to his senses, and brusquely he grabbed her arm to get them out the way a blast that was coming straight at them. They both felt some feet away, now Vegeta was standing in his fighting stance ready to fight, while Bulma tried to stand up still a little dizzy from the shock.

"Well I see that you are awake, shall we continue where we left" said Freeza tossing the Namek away like a rag doll near Vegeta's feet, Bulma run to him to check if he was still alive.

"You bastard what did you do to my friends" said an angry Bulma. 

"Nothing I won't do to you if you don't zip it!" screamed Freeza at her and scared, Bulma leapt back to hide behind Vegeta. 

They stared at each other for a moment. 

"This time Freeza you'll be the one who's going to pay a visit to HFIL" said Vegeta

"We'll see" answered Freeza", 

"I think it is time for you to get out of here, woman" said Vegeta

"Don't need to tell me twice!" she just starting running toward some place to take cover[1]; the fight continued between Vegeta and Freeza and it was like on Namek all over again and Freeza was ready to finish him off saying 

"Some people aren't satisfied on dying once! Goodbye Vegeta it was a real pleasure to know you" he said firing a ki blast but another one interceded it when he looked at the direction it came from he saw a teenager standing there it was my son I couldn't believe that Daikon was there and he fired another blast at the changeling and then said

"Hello asshole, remember me!" 

  


* * *

[1] Part take from another fic: The Story Not Told (I know I am lazy:p)


	9. Victory

Victory 

"Who are you?" asked Freeza

"I am Yakusoku's son Daikon king of the Akari-jin!"

"I remember now, I never had the chance to met you face to face and didn't have any idea you were half saiya-jin" said Freeza grinning, and Vegeta looked at my boy in surprised he was part saiya-jin alright and incredibly strong in surplus but still far from being a super saiya-jin 

"Stay away from this fight boy!" said Vegeta to him

"Prince Vegeta I presume" said Daikon then added "No way not a chance I won't miss that fight! Don't forget that I to have a score to settle with that animal over there!"

"You are truly your mother's son!" replied Vegeta making allusion of my stubbornness

"Thank you" said Daikon 

"Let's get him!" said Vegeta as the both attacked Freeza

"If you think that you two weaklings can beat me think again!" said Freeza after canceling all they assaults and I watched worried their fruitless fight against Freeza, he was too strong for them and knew only one way this fight will end, they will die.

"He's too strong! But that darn androids should have a weak point somewhere!" said Daikon who was drained of his energy, after battling the changeling with all he got but still wasn't enough, I began to pray for a miracle I don't want my son to die not here and now he was too young. I screamed when I saw that blast hit him, he tried to get on his feet but fell back unconscious, and Vegeta was once again alone to fight that unbeatable foe

'I can't keep this up! There's no way I could beat him that way! There must be a way to defeat him.' Thought Vegeta, then he remembered something Bulma had said: "_I don't know you guys, it could be also his weakness, and I do know one thing flesh and metal are not really what I could called a perfect mix and…" _

'What are you thinking about Vegeta? Unless…yes, maybe this could work.' 

"You're dead meat Freeza!" he said while trying to get close to him to shoot a powerful blast between the structures that separate his flesh to his mechanical part.

"What are you doing fool? I have enough playing game with you it's time to put a end to this masquerade" said Freeza and shoot a big ki blast to Vegeta who did the same both attacks collided and the question was who will overcome the other, stupid question really as we all know that Vegeta can't possible beat Freeza in this miserable state and the Z-fighters were looking at their last chance to get rid of Freeza for good reduce to nothing, but still Vegeta put all he got in this last blast only to see that all his effort was maybe in vain. 

'No, I can't let him win again! I won't let him defeat me this time, I refuse! He destroyed my entire race, took away my father, my mother and Yakusoku's life he made me his slave; he even took away my own life. No it is time for him to pay for all that'

"Today it is the time were you going to pay for the Saiya-jin bloods you spilled, Freeza. Today is the time you'll meet your doom!"

Freeza was laughing. 

"The only person who's going to die here is you, the funny thing is…What? What is happening to me?" said Freeza

No longer able to control his ki blast Vegeta easily empowered him, and he send back the blast to him with full force. After the clouds of dust cleared, Freeza was found on the ground cripple, his mechanical part had fallen off from his body reducing his power almost to nothing. His father seeing his misfortune tried to come at his aid only to get blasted by all the Z-warriors, they didn't have any problem to take him down because king Cold had only this form and Piccolo was much stronger then it since he had fuse with Nail. 

Vegeta slowly land near him and Freeza panicked when he saw him coming, he knew that he was alone his father couldn't be any help to him, so he tried to beg for his life. 

"Vegeta wait, you not going to finish me I can't defend myself" pleaded Freeza

"That didn't stop you before!" answered Vegeta

"How could you do this to me after all I did for you, I cared for you made you who you are" added Freeza

"I guest you expecting me to thank you" answered Vegeta

"Show mercy!" implored Freeza

"Mercy!! Did you show mercy to me or my people! You coldly blew up our planet. Aren't you the one who always taught me to finish my enemies when there are down?" said Vegeta

"I cared for you like my son" said Freeza

"Well then good bye...father." said Vegeta while gathering what he had left of power for the final blow

"Vegeta nnnoooooo" screamed Freeza like a sissy that he is

Vegeta turned Freeza to ashes and I jumped in joy, when he was done he let himself fell near them. The nightmare was finally over Freeza was dead for good; tears were rolling down his cheeks and fell on his hands. He had done it. 

'I am finally free!' he thought and my son walked painfully toward him as he was seriously hurt and gave him something 

"What's that?" he asked as he opened his hands and see what was left of his father medallion 

"My mother gave it to me one day for safe keeping saying that you gave it to her, I think that I am supposed to give it back to you the day you would defeat Freeza. I think this day has come my prince" said Daikon bowing 

Hail to the prince of all saiya-jin!

Later, like always that idiot that goes by the name of Gokou came back and his stupid friends welcome him with joy forgetting that Vegeta and my son just save their ass and they should at least some gratitude 

"Nice work Vegeta you defeated Freeza without being a super saiya-jin!" said Gokou

"You should have finish him off on Namek you baka!" said Vegeta

"Everyone deserve a second chance to change" replied Gokou for his defense

"Only a fool can think that way! And say that 'you' are the super saiya-jin" said Daikon disgusted 

"I can't believe you Kakorott you gave Freeza a second chance after al he did to our people and you friends! But didn't hesitate to help kill your brother" said Vegeta who was quite angry but should had better close his big mouth he didn't have no room to talk in this subject!

"I tried to spare him but that idiot wanted to trick me!" said Gokou who began to have enough of being judge of his action 

"Now, now Kakorott careful what of you are saying the boy over there is none than Raditz's son" said Vegeta smirking as the other said altogether 

"Raditz's son!"

"I knew he looks familiar" said Bulma

"So you are the one responsible of my father's death! Because of you I'll never get the chance to know him! Don't make no mistake Kakorott I'll be back for you and believe me I don't give second chances!" said Daikon leaving; way to go my boy mommy loves you 


	10. Confrontation

Confrontation 

My son Daikon walked slowly toward his ship to drain and tired to fly there. He was happy for fulfilling his mission, helping Vegeta in the defeat of Freeza even though he wished he had killed him himself. I think he'll always remember the day I sacrificed my life to save his, it must be the worse thing for a child to see witnessing his mother's death, but he got his revenge through Vegeta and he knew, because I told him how important it was for us to crush him, and taking part in that fight was very important for him, but still it wasn't enough I'll be still dead and he'll be without his beloved mother. He stopped and looked back at the little group where among them were his father killers, and thought if he wanted to get revenge for a man he had never known. He sighed and continued his way toward the ship and I know he was holding his tears, all this was too much for a twelve year-old to bear, and yes this was too much too soon. I am so sorry I failed you, my son.

Even in hell I still watched over those I love, and witnessed them growing to better themselves but it was a shock for me to see how the arrogant prince had changed. I wonder if the weak blue-haired female was responsible for this, could it possible she had succeeded where I failed, is she really the one for him? I watched him slowly change for what the others said for the better. I couldn't believe he let her influence him that way, then again what else he could have done as time went by his hope for becoming a super saiya-jin was fading away and during one night of weakness that devilish woman seduced him and slowly stole his heart, but the day where for first time in years I saw him truly happy was when his son was born he didn't show it to her but I know he was happy. Three months later he woke up in the middle of the night and went to the nursery and watched baby sleep 

"Vegeta what are you doing?" said Bulma who came after him, but got scared when she saw how pale he was

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" she added

"There is something I have to do" he just said and leave the nursery, later he came back fully clothed and walked toward his spaceship, seeing leaving the woman run after him

"Where are you going? Wait for us we are coming to!" she said feeling that if she let him go maybe he won't come back, she rapidly pack for the long trip in space. Months later the round ship landed on Freeza's planet that was now a dead place as everyone had left it after they learn of the defeat of the tyrant and my son had put an end of what was left of the Cold Empire 

"What are we doing here? This place give me the willies" sniveled Bulma holding her son closely but Vegeta didn't answer her and walked like a sleepwalker toward of what was left of Freeza quarters he knew what he was looking will be there.

"Vegeta what's going one? You've been acting weird lately even by your standards!" said the woman but still no answer from Vegeta, and while she was looking at something who looked like a skeleton of a dead warrior she lost tract of Vegeta 

"Where did he go?" she said in panicked as she entered the building where she thought hearing something as she was getting closer the sound became more clearer, she heard sobbing. She was surprise when she got in the room where the noise was coming, for the first time in her life she saw Vegeta crying. The warrior was on his knees in on front of him a jar filled with orange liquid with a fetus in it on a shelf put like a trophy, Bulma walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly

"What is it?" she asked and Vegeta inhaled saying 

"She would be fifteen today and an accomplish warrior, she's my first child Bulma the one who never got the chance to be born. I watched there powerless while she was being ripped away from her mother's womb by Freeza, I couldn't help them, I couldn't save them, and I forsaken them! The worse thing I ever did in my life and I will never forgive myself for this, never! I swore to myself the day my father gave me away that I wouldn't abandon my blood like he did, but find myself doing much worse, I couldn't blame Yakusoku for hating me for this and couldn't ask her to forgive my weakness"

"Maybe she would if she truly loved you" she said and I cursed her in my heart 

"No, you just don't comprehend what it was like to live here and will never ask you to" said Vegeta getting on his feet and put the jar in a black bag while Bulma looked at him thinking that there was a part of Vegeta's life she'll never going to know about. Since that day I lost all contact with the world of living.

***Twenty-one years later a pretty young woman with brown hair with a white lock falling over her ember eyes, dressing in a pink blouse and black skirt was sitting in the biggest mall of North City signing her bestseller book 'The Last Sons of Vegeta-sei'. She couldn't believe that her book had become a hit; she could remember clearly what pushed in writing that book. After the Buu debacle she had began to have terrible nightmares and her therapist suggest that she write them down in a journal, she did and after one of her nosy friends read her diary and made a joke about her publishing it. After spending days thinking about it she finally decided to do it and three years later it became a smash hit. Today was the last day she'll be signing 

"For whom should I dedicate that book?" she asked to the last person in line 

"What about for my beloved prince Vegeta" replied the man, she lift up her head from the open book to make a comment when her eyes met his, she stammered 

"Ve-geta!"

"The one and only" he replied smirking; it was him alright much older but definitely him

"That can't be possible!" she said later after the old saiya-jin asked her to come with him for a coffee 

"Why?"

"This can't be true! You aren't real! You can't be real!" said the woman

"I am for real you not dreaming, not this time" he said calmly 

"It wasn't a nightmare, all this really happened!"

"Yes, for you in a former life but for me…" 

"This is terrible! My therapist will flip when she heard that! I think she'll be the one needing therapy" she said laughing

"I don't think she'll believe you"

"So how come I am here? How did that happen? I was dead!"

"It was too late for me to wish you back so I wish you to be reborn instead!" 

"Why? It's not we can get together again or anything you are married and have a family!" she said near tears 

"I have something to show you" he said getting up and she followed him to his car, after hours of driving they stopped in a cemetery where Vegeta walked her toward a tombstone, it was the only one that the scripture was totally alien but she could decipher it anyway it said: Here's lay Zucchini Vegeta princess of Vegeta-sei/Akari-sei. She fell on her knees and touched the grey marble gravestones passing her fingers on the alien letters

"You named her"

"Yes after my great-grandmother"

"Vegeta I saw when you went back for her" she said in tears

"Yes, I know" 

"I didn't forgive you because I didn't love you"

"I don't want to be forgiven, not for this" 

"We were both powerless to protect her; I am as guilty as you are. Why did you bring me back Vegeta? The pain is still eating my heart out, it's like it never went away" 

"I don't know what to tell you" he replied taking her in his arms 

"What now?" she said moving away from him and drying her tears

"We move on"

"That's it! You bring me back, came to me and tell me that my nightmares are actually for real then say I should move on with my life! What's wrong with you?" she yelled at him, Vegeta back up from the woman outburst and said

"Just come to see tomorrow at Capsule Crop. I'll make amend!"

"You better!" she said getting back in the car where Vegeta drove her home

"See you later Yakusoku" he said leaving

"That's not my name now" she told him

"I know but I like it better than the one you got now" he said laughing

"Idiot!" she yelled back to him, but when she turned back she hit something hard and fell on the ground

"Watch where you are going!" she said to the tall young man

"I am sorry" he said 

"I can't believe it he wished you back to!" she said to the dark long and spiky haired young man wearing a black tank top with loose blue pants 

"Uh what? Anyway I am sorry to stalk you like this but I have so many questions I want to ask you" said the man 

"I bet you want to know more about the character named Raditz in my story" she said while he gave her his hand to get her on her feet 

"Yes ma'am" he said and she smiled at him, this was going to be a long night.

The next day the Capsule Corp. got the visit of three special guests, which left the other Z-fighters speechless but Krillin was the one who found his speech first

"It's that Raditz and Napa!"

"Oh my gosh it is them?" said Yamcha

"I thought those guys were dead!" said Tien

"Wait a second they looked different!" said Piccolo

"Yeah they are a lot younger than before and the ki are low" replied Gohan

"What the hell is going around here?" asked Bulma 

"I can explain, so everybody calm down" said Vegeta 

"You are responsible for this Vegeta?" asked Gokou

"If you all just shut up and let me talk you'll understand!" said Vegeta impatient everyone looked at each other in silence and Vegeta continued

"You are right these guys are Raditz and Napa brought back as Earthlings with the dragon balls"

"Are you nuts? Why did you do that for?" asked Krillin

"Because I wanted to, so put a socket on it!" yelled Vegeta to him 

"So all that you wrote in your book was true" asked the man who used to go by the name of Napa

"I get it is" replied the young woman and Bulma walked toward her and said curiously and a bit jealous 

"So you were Yakusoku?"

"No, I was Mrs. Claus" she replied sarcastically 

"Oh man you didn't change at all" said the man who used to go by the name of Raditz 

"So Vegeta are you going to tell us what is the meaning of this" said Piccolo

"It's simple I redeeming myself to them

"Nice try Vegeta bringing us back as weakling Earthling way to go pal!" said the woman that used to be called Yakusoku

"Maybe you rather to be in HFIL!" said Vegeta

"What's your point?" said ex-Raditz 

"I rather be in hell than being an earthling!" said ex-Napa

"Don't worry we could arrange that" said Tien

"So Vegeta you thought we'll forgive you for your betrayal for bringing us here" said ex-Raditz 

"Yeah!" said ex-Napa 

"I think you should after all he gave you all a second chance" said Gokou at Vegeta's defense

"Oh you and your second chance crap!" said ex-Yakusoku  

"No let me. I have something to say to my good bro here" said Raditz

"I am not your brother!" exclaimed Gokou

"You right! But when I was you helped killing me I remember that much"

"You were going to hurt my friends and my son!"

"I was your brother for crying out loud and you didn't hesitate in committing suicide to get rid of me! Where is the giving the bad guys a second chance to redeem themselves preach you like so much to give"

"I gave you one but you didn't take it!"

"Tell me Kakorott how many times did you forgive others? You let Vegeta go and forgave him all his mistakes; you even let Freeza the must horrible monster the galaxies have ever known go! You reincarnated Buu that monster who destroy this planet you are so eager to protect along with your family and friends! Tell me Kakorott what about me? Am I the worse among them? TELL ME!" said ex-Raditz while looking to his former brother's eyes, but Gokou couldn't replied to this so were the others 

"That's what I thought" he said breaking the heavily silence that had fallen in the room after his speech. He turned his heels and walked away and the two HFIL ex-con followed suit

"Yakusoku wait" said Vegeta

"There is nothing more to say, you were right we should move one with our newly life" she replied

"I still have something to gave you" he said giving her a key 

"What's that?"

"It's the key of your own spaceship and case if you'll like to visit Daikon" 

"Thank you Vegeta" she said while putting a light kiss one the prince's lips which made Bulma's blood boiled in her vein and before she wink at her before leaving. Outside she run after Raditz

"Wait for me you guys! Can you give me a rid home?" she said

Sure hop in" ex-Raditz

"Don't you have your own car?" said ex-Napa from his own car

"I don't feel like driving tonight" she replied

"Yeah right!' said this one taking off

In front of her house

"Are you coming inside?" she asked him

"I am still mad at you to" said her companion 

"Why?"

"You never told me what happened to you when we were back there; I have to learn about it in a book along with thousand of other strangers"

"You right I should have told you, will you forgive me?"

"I don't know"

"Okay let's start all over again. Hello my name is Lily Butterfly" she said smiling

"Nice to meet you Ms. Butterfly I am Maxwell Sheffield" he replied

"Maxwell?" she said laughing

"Like Lily is better!"

"At least it's pretty"

"So, is the invitation still standing?"

"I don't know it's not like me to invite a guy I met yesterday in my home"

"Even you if know him in a past life" he said smiling

"I think I'll make an exception" she said taking his hand and walked inside while in the radio a love song was playing:

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_and there ain't not how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_Chorus:_

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our day_

_Wanna__ wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face always_

_Mmmm__, baby_

_In your heart I can still hear_

_a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart,_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't now way_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_Repeat Chorus_

_I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes (I can still see_

_the look of the one) I can still see_

_the look of the one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) I can_

_still see love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_Repeat Chorus (2x)_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms**[1]**_

After a long kiss she said to him

"You know what"

"What?"

"I think that my story as an happy ending after all" 

"Yes indeed" he said kissing her again and again.

I dedicated this story to Blue Butterfly; I only wish your life story had a happy ending.

Maxcrazy7

Did you like this story? So don't miss 'Unforgivable!' Somehow Raditz have been brought back after his fight with Piccolo and Gokou, if you want to know more stay tune for Unforgivable that's coming up next!

  


* * *

[1] Song: Forever and Always. Artist Shania Twin


End file.
